the Memory of your Fire keeps my Soul Warm
by Miss0Lemonade
Summary: Zuko's been seperated from Iroh, and now has an injured water peasant on his hands. Shiro Sukue, old friend of his, has found Iroh, and is traveling with him and two pirates and a fellow rebel to find and help Zuko and Aang defeat Ozai.CH22 Pulru Tsui
1. Prologue

-1**the Memory of Your Fire keeps my Soul Warm, Prologue**

In a dark, secluded room, deep under the Royal Fire Nation Palace, a meeting is being held. A few torches lining the circular walls provide the only light, adding a sense of omniscience to the already overbearing atmosphere. Seats climbed the walls like those of an amphitheater, in a semi-circle around the low-seated Head Council's bench. Three people sat at the bench, their faces hidden by dark hoods. At least a hundred people sat in the stadium, each face covered by similar hoods.

"Xu Shinri, you have a mission of utmost importance," a light voice called from the shadows of the council's bench.

A hooded figure stood. "What is the Rebellion's wish that I am to carry out in the name of freedom and honor?" the figure replied in perfect fashion.

"You are to deliver a message to the Fire Lord under the ruse of an assassination attempt. You will be tortured. There is a great chance you will die. You can back out if you so desire."

The figure remained silent for a moment, but only a moment. "I can think of no death I would prefer to one in the service of my country. I accept the mission with great joy and anticipation."

_----_

"_Why?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Why do you want to learn?" He looked deep into her eyes, making her blush slightly from his blatent attitude. No one else around the citadel acted like him. They were all full of false sympathy and enthusiasm. Most of the time he acted angry at the world, what little words they had shared were far between but weren't forced like when she tried to talk to anyone else._

"_Because…I want to become stronger. So I can help my father become more respected."_

"_Yeah, you're an only child, right? Lucky…" he grimaced thinking about Azula._

"_Well, when considering the experience you've had with siblings, I'd probably say the same thing. She scares me sometimes." He started chuckling, but it grew into loud guffaws. "Wha-what's so funny?"_

"_N-nothing, hahahah, it's just…No one else has ever said that about her, they're all too afraid she'll find out." His laughter was so infectious and unexpected, soon she was giggling uncontrollably as well._

_----_

Zuko woke from the dream of a memory. He wondered if she had been married off yet, as was often the tradition back home. _Back home…I wonder if that phrase has any real meaning anymore._ He was jerked from his thoughts by the sound of feet scurrying outside of the abandoned barn he'd spent the night in. He stayed still, thinking that by the light way the steps fell, it had to be a small child, maybe even a turtle duck. The scurrying sounds stopped outside the barn, and he could imagine a kid opening up an old barn door and walking around inside, just to prove he wasn't chicken. He knew what that felt like, believing you had to prove your worth to your peers.

"Hello? Stranger man?" came the voice of a young girl. "I-I know you're in there. Mommy said you could stay here if you like. Maybe we could be friends, and maybe…" Her fearful footsteps came closer, and Zuko stood up slowly, his back turned towards her. "Eek! You're taller than I'd thought! That's a good thing though," Zuko turned around, and looked at her, a tiny girl with short mussed up brown hair and soft green eyes, "Mao likes tall guys!"

_What's this all about? _"I don't think it'd be a good idea if I stayed here. There are bad people after me, and you wouldn't want-"

"My name's Tochin, what's yours?" she interrupted, the news that he was being hunted by murderers not phasing her one bit. She walked up closer to him, at the perfect angle to see all of his scar. He noticed she was wearing long sleeves unlike all the other children he'd seen in the peaceful earth village he'd passed through yesterday. Stranger though, she didn't flinch when she saw the mottled skin surrounding his left eye.

"It's…Teno." He'd been changing names since that last incident involving Lee and his family.

"That's a weird name," she responded nonchalantly. "Are you hungry? My sister's a bad cook, but mom thinks she needs to learn, so she's always cooking for us." She stuck out her tongue to show her disgust.

More footsteps approached outside of the barn. Flinching instinctively, Zuko knelt down to grab his scabbard. The door opened, and another girl entered. Her hair was short like Tochin's, but her eyes were sharper and more vibrant. "Tochin? You in here?"

"Yes!" the girl sang. "Here I am!" She ran up to her sister giggling. "I found a husband for you !" She grabbed the girl's hand and pointed at Zuko with her other. "He's tall, right?"

The sister started when she noticed him. "Oh, so there was someone in here after all. I assumed she was just telling another one of her stories." She walked towards him with her hand outstretched. "I'm Mao, pleased to meet you." She, like Tochin, hadn't seemed to be affected by his scar like everyone else he'd encountered.

He shook her hand, noticing how it was rough, probably from farm work. "I'm Teno, but I should be moving on." He turned to gather his things but Mao had already grabbed on to the reins of his ostrich horse.

"Nonsense, at least stay for breakfast. Mother loves having guests, she can actually get my littlest sister to put on some clothes then!" Zuko grimaced, the thought of dirty little kids running around him in screaming circles sounding none too appealing, but followed the sisters anyway, the thought of a free warm meal enticing him more.


	2. the true Torture

-1**the Memory of Your Fire keeps my Soul Warm, Chapter Two; the True torture**

"Wake up, wretch!" shouted the owner of the foot that roughly kicked Sukue into consciousness. "The lord wants t'see ya." The only thing she could feel was pain, from her toes to the roots of her long black hair, which was mussed from the days of torment she'd endured. They had demanded the names of her rebels, but she refused to speak, despite the enormous amount of physical pain they inflicted. She was forced into a standing position and was half dragged, half thrown out of the dungeons and into the Firelord's empty war chamber.

"Leave us," commanded the voice hidden behind the flames that illuminated the room. She was dropped unceremoniously on the floor near the table, and gritted her teeth to stifle any groans of pain. The guards bowed and left the prisoner and the king. Ozai didn't start speaking for a few minutes, letting the smell of the dinner left on the table waft about the starved girl lying bruised on the ground. "Now," he broke the silence, "you must be hungry after ten days of fasting, eat."

She didn't respond, he suspected she didn't have the energy to move her pinky finger. "I see, you've kept your silence thus long, why open your mouth now, right?" Inconspicuously, she flexed and relaxed all her muscles, testing them one limb at a time. "I'm actually quite impressed. You've withstood the worst tortures in the Fire Nation's arsenal, and still have yet to cry out in pain, much less betray your 'comrades'." Sukue hadn't fought back when she was removed from her cell daily for new agonies. But not because her spirit was broken, as her captors believed, but to conserve her strength. When she would be beaten or whipped or burned, her mind would leave her body, and return to the memories she kept so close and dear to her heart. Of the times before she saw the ugliness of the world, of more innocent times, when she would play dress up with some of the other girls in the citadel…

----

"_SUUUUUKUEEEEE!" she turned and saw some of Azula's lackeys standing on the steps above her looking down on her, as always. "Why don't you let us have that melon? You can't be too hungry, not as fat as you are!"_

_They cackled and reached down to swipe her favorite snack away from her. "Heh heh, I don't really care if you take it," she grinned as they torn it apart and began eating it's fruit, "it's nice and fresh from the manure fields!" They stopped chewing and nearly gagged as they spat it back up. Sukue giggled softly at their expressions. "Well, I'm gonna go find Zuko and tell him you guys ate crap melons!"_

"_No, you won't." Azula finished wiping off her tongue, and now stood glaring at the smaller girl. "You're going to apologize to us, right now!"_

_She considered this for a moment, then said simply and calmly. "No."_

_The lackeys were flabbergasted. "WHAT!" "No one tells Azula no!" The princess just kept glaring at her._

"_Why should I? You guys took my melon without asking, it's your own fault it hadn't been washed yet. Don't blame me if your silly little bullys."_

_At that point in time, Zuko was walking on the other side of the yard, and noticed the commotion._

"_OOOOH, you're gonna get it now!" "Yeah, show her Azula!"_

"_Actually, I'm kinda impressed that you'd have the guts to stand up to me." She stood with her arms akimbo, her sharp eyes gleaming._

"_Erm, thanks I gue-" She was interrupted by the blow Azula threw into her stomach. Sukue fell on her back, gasping slightly from the shock of the sucker punch._

"_But not impressed enough to not kick yer butt! Now, get up! I can't kick your butt if your sitting on it." Sukue took a deep breath and steadied herself before jumping to her feet and taking a fighting stance._

"_Bring it on wannabe!" Azula glared at her, and seemed to consider fighting her, but turned around and walked away._

"_Why would I waste my time, we both know who'll win. Let's go you guys." Sukue didn't let her guard down until she was sure there would be no more surprise attacks. She flopped down on her bottom, breathing in short breaths and trembling a little._

"_Wow. I've never seen anyone stand up to her like that," Zuko said as he walked up behind her and sat down on her left. "That was really…brave."_

"_R-really? I'm shaking now, I'm really glad she didn't want to fight!" She put her hands against her chest in an attempt to calm her heart down._

"_Sukue? You okay?" a young boys voice called out. It's owner was the same age as Zuko, a year older than Sukue. "I heard you got beat up by Azula again." His black hair was pulled into a low pony tail and his soft brown eyes were full of concern._

"_No, not this time, Kaeji. She just sucker punched me," she said as her friend walked up to her, giving Zuko a look that said he didn't like how close they were sitting. "I challenged her," she added quietly._

"_Oh really?"_

"_YOU IDIOT!" Sukue winced and readied herself for the lecture. "You could've gotten really hurt, how stupid can you get, challenging the princess! Do you even know how ta-"_

"_I thought it was really brave of you," Zuko interrupted calmly. "You acted like a real fire bender, and stood up to that bully." Her cheeks flushed slightly, and Kaeji's eyes narrowed._

_----_

"Now , to show how much you've impressed me, I'm willing to let you enter my army, as a special advisor. Your skills that brought you as close to me as they did would be useful in our quest for the avatar and my worthless son and brother." Ozai paused to let his offer sink in. "Well, what do you say…Sukue Shiro." She flinched at her own name. "Haha, surprised? It wasn't all that much work to discover your name. To imagine, your father is one of my most respected financial advisors." He chuckled quietly to himself, but suddenly realized, she was no longer laying on the floor. She was running on the table, now she was leaping through the air. It happened quickly, even for the fire lord. He barely had time to flare up his flames in defense. Sukue blew them out of the way and landed with a loud _thud_ on his platform.

"Know this, you hypocritical bastard. I have more faith in that worthless son of yours than the whole nation has in you. I will have my revenge, and I'm certain the rest of our people will see how unjustified this invasion has been. Until then, I bid you farewell."

With that, she backflipped off the platform and ran out of the room, taking the guards out by surprise and padding silently down the hallway. _I did it! I did it! I delivered the message, his eyes held fear! Now if only I- _"AH!" She stopped and leaned against the wall, clutching her side, the target of a particularly nasty burn wound. _D-dammit…_

"Sukue?" a familiar voice drew her back from the edges of unconsciousness. "Sukue, what's wrong?" A childhood friend walked towards her, bemused by her current state.

"Kaeji…Kaeji…help…help me, it hurts…" She reached out to him, limping against the wall. She could hear the shouts of the guards from another corridor.

He could hear them too. "What happened…wait a minute, you're the assassin!"

"Yes, but please, you have to understand…I did what I had to-" She barely dodged a flame's path, it's origin her friend's fist. "Kaeji?"

"I can't help you Sukue. You're a traitor," he apologized, his eyes full of a mixture of sorrow and anger.

"Please…Kaeji…don't do this…"

"I'm sorry…"


	3. Where'd You Go, Father?

-1**Chapter Three; Where did You go, Father?**

Zuko sat on the dock with his feet dangling in the water of a small pond in the back of Tochin's yard, enjoying the fresh feeling of the water against his skin. "Tochin, I am not getting in that water with you."

"Why not big brother? It's loads of fun!" she giggled as she splashed some water on a younger sister with the same features as her and her mother.

"I just don't like to swim. Thanks though," he said, as polite and detached as ever. Tochin got a wicked look in her eyes, and whispered into her sister's ear. Then the evil look was shared. They waded inconspicuously (or so they thought) up to him, whistling and looking away, then suddenly…SPLOOSH!

"MAO!" "Aw man, I'm soaked!" The oldest sister sat on her butt in the pond, grinning victoriously. Zuko, on the other hand, looked like a wet cat.

"Oh, lighten up, you never do anything fun, Teno." Mao chuckled at the hilarity of his expression. "You'll dry off in no time with this weather." She pulled herself up, and was subsequently tackled. Though it didn't faze her much. "How dare you attack the ferocious SABER TOOTHED MOOSE LION! RARRRR!" She threw both girls screaming over her shoulder and spun them around. It made even Zuko smile.

----

"I can't believe you did that to the poor boy, Mao. He told you he didn't like getting wet. And you wonder why you haven't found yourself a decent husband yet, hmm?" Taea, Mao and Tochin's mother griped, a baby resting on her hip and the second youngest sitting on the ground opening nuts for dinner. "No, no, Lin, the shells go over here, the nuts go in the bowl," she corrected the young girl.

Mao was chopping up some vegetables with a fairly dull knife and "Teno" was busy fighting with the stove, resisting the urge to firebend a roaring fire for them. "So, Teno, you've never used a wood stove have you?" she asked just as another match died before it could ignite anything.

He grimaced as he replied, "I've been traveling a long time, so…no." He moved out of the way and let her show him.

"See, there's no room under the kindling for the oxygen to get through. Fire has to have air, else it suffocates." She fixed the sticks into a sort of teepee form, and struck a match under it, and slowly flames licked up the sides of the stove. _Fire needs air, huh? _He pondered this for a moment. _Whatever, it would've been easier to firebend it. _"Hey, Teno, come help me bring some more firewood," she demanded. He followed her out of the kitchen and into the sunset yard.

"So, you've been living with us for about a week, right?" Mao asked as they walked across the packed dirt of the back yard.

Zuko had no idea where this was going. "Uh, yeah. I suppose I should be moving along soon."

"Huh, do what you will. But, I just thought I'd mention something." She bent down to pick up some logs from the pile. Zuko stooped down to help her, doing his best to avoid her eyes. "Yesterday, when I went into town for supplies, I ran into an old friend who lives to the north east of this town. He said the fire nation troops had stormed through his town, but didn't really destroy as much as they usually do. They said they were looking for someone. A young man with dark hair and clothes. And…a scar…on his face." Zuko understood.

"I'm sorry I lied to you all. I just didn't want you guys to get hurt. I'll leave tonight." He laid the wood back on the pile and turned to go get his ostrich horse from the barn.

"No, I don't want you to go. I mean…" Mao seemed to struggle with her words. "I know you'll have to leave soon, so you won't get caught but…I want to go with you."

"I can't let you do that, it's too dangerous. My sister is after me, she'll kill you and your family without a second thought. I won't allow it."

"It's not your decision Teno." She spun around and looked at the back of his head, trying to will him to look at her. "I've decided, and my mom's given her blessing, granted I return in one piece."

Zuko turned on his heel and stormed up to her until he was only an inch away from her face. "There's a good chance you won't, don't you understand!" Mao clutched the sticks to her, his close proximity making her uncomfortable. "I don't want anyone else I know to get hurt, you're not going with me. I don't even know where _I'm _going." The uncertainty of his own life was part of the reason he was shouting at her, and he'd began to understand something else about what was going on in the world now, and he didn't want someone like Mao to understand it too. "You're not going with me. I'll leave in the morning." He walked past her, back to the fire wood, picked some up hastily, and walked back to the house.

As his determined footsteps neared her, Mao struck up the courage to speak. "I…I understand why you don't want me to go with you. But I don't need your protection, I know the world is ugly. I saw…horrible things before me and my family settled here. Things no one should ever see, especially not little girls."

"_Daddy! Daddy, where'd you go?" a young Mao called out as she walked frightened through a dark forest, clutching a basket of herbs and spices to her chest. "Daddy, I'm scared," she whispered to herself._

"_No need to be scared little girl…" a voice called out from behind a tree. A young Fire soldier came out on to the path in front of Mao, walking towards her with his hand outstretched. "I'll help you find your way home…"_

"_The hell you will!" another voice bellowed out from behind her. An older man in dark green earth kingdom clothes barreled up behind her, his fists ready to beat the skinnier man to a pulp._

"_Daddy!" she shouted gleefully as she turned towards her father. Meanwhile, the soldier ran up to her, his sword already drawn._

"_Back away Mao!" Jin shouted as he leapt through the air. Mao barely had time to scramble out of the way before he landed, fist first right in front of the unprepared man. A column of rock shot out of the ground under the Fire soldier, and sent him soaring through the air. He stood back up, the sun behind his head as he assessed the situation he was left in._

"_Wow, Daddy, that was so cool!" Mao said as she ran up to him, her view point making him the strongest person in the world._

"_Heh, do you think so? I s'pose it was!" He laughed loud and deep. "Yeah, that's right! That was cool!" Soon Mao was laughing too. But their shared joy was cut short by a sudden burst of flames from the direction Jin had sent the perverted soldier flying. _Then…all she could remember was…pain…and her father's shouts and pleas for his daughter. Zuko was deeply affected by her recollection of the most horrific experience of her life. She wasn't crying, but she gripped the sticks so hard, a several of them had snapped. "That's why, Teno. That's why I have to go with you. I can't stand just sitting around here waiting for a suitor. I want to go out and experience life like my father did, so I might become as great of a person as he was. I…want to find him."

"Find who? You said your dad…" his amber eyes searched the back of her head bemusedly.

"Not him, I saw him…burn to crisp right in front of me," she spat angrily. "The one…the one that gave me these burns, and then came here to the village to attack my brother and sister. Why do you think Tochin always wears longer sleeves? She…she doesn't remember it, she was too young…but…I'll never forget him…Jin Xi…he…" Her voice cracked, and she clasped her hands to her mouth, dropping the kindling in her arms. Then…she felt his hand on her shoulder.


	4. His and Her intended Destinies

-1**Chapter Four; His and Her intended Destinies**

"Kaeji, listen to me!" Sukue shouted as she dodged another one of his attacks. "You don't understand!" She dived his flames and rolled to a stop against the wall. "I did it for Zuko!"

Kaeji paused and looked at her, recognizing the pain in her eyes. The same she had after Ozai had punished Zuko…But…she always thought of Zuko, always. "You'd do anything for him wouldn't you?"

"Sir Kaeji, grab her!" a guard shouted as they rounded the corner. Kaeji took no notice of them. "Sir Kaeji?"

"It was always about him," he said as his flames formed an orb of heat around his fists, making him glow against the background of the dark window. "What about me, Sukue! At least I cared about you!" He punched the air, and sent a column of fire straight at her vulnerable form.

At the last second she jumped up, twirling through the air and flames, and collided with him. Before the guards could react, they both crashed through the weak glass of the window pane, and sailed through the air. Kaeji, realizing their dire plan had worked, wrapped his arms around his beaten comrade, and said into her ear, "I think we convinced them. One thing left to do."

"What's that?" she asked as she accepted his embrace and returned it.

He chuckled. "Survive this fall, that's what." She laughed gently, and took a deep breath as they hit the water of the bay with the sense of a small explosion.

----

"This is an absolute outrage. How could one little girl fight through the best guards of the Fire Nation, and then disappear into thin air!"

"Well, Shiro? What do you have to say about this incident?"

Sukue's father was the Fire Lord's top financial advisor. He decided what to tax the people of the fire nation, and of villages they had invaded. Hikura, the love of his life, had died giving birth to his only daughter, and he'd tried his best to raise Sukue to be a quiet beauty, so she might find a good man to marry her. But nothing could've pleased him more than finding out Ozai thought she'd be a good wife for Zuko when the time came. He told her the instant he'd found out, and she said she'd be honored, but…_How that girl thinks is beyond my imagination…_

"I'm…so very disgraced by her actions, if it be his will, I will renounce my duties as his advisor, and leave the city. I have some relatives in the country I can-"

"Nonsense," the Fire lord interrupted. "Your daughter's poor insight has nothing to do with your superior skills as a wartime tax collector. You will stay here, and continue doing your job."

Shiro bowed as low as his back would let him. "Thank you, my lord. I will carry on, as is your will."

"Now go. My officers wish to discuss your daughter with you."

---

"Ugh, my head…" Kaeji groaned as he woke up on the rocky coast. He pulled a twig out of his hair as he sat up and looked around. "Sukue, you okay? Sukue?" He realized he was alone, and panicked. "Sukue! Where are you?" _The guards couldn't have gotten down here that quickly…_ His eyes beheld only rocks and the ocean. _Could they?_

About a mile down the coast, Sukue lay unconscious and vulnerable. She dreamt of the day her father, who always demanded she be as quiet and meek as possible, had told her of the firelord's plans for her.

"_Isnt' it wonderful Sukue? The prince will marry you, and I'll never have to worry about your well being, everything you could want is yours!" Sukue simply sat there, staring numbly at the embroidered trim of the fussy dress her father had just bought for her. "Oh, but you mustn't tell him, the Firelord said that he would tell him on his fifteenth birthday, and then you two will be married when the prince turns seventeen."_

"_If…if you'll excuse me father." He barely heard her as she took the dress with her to the next room. She closed the door slowly then leaned against it, her mind in utter silence. Then…she blushed, bringing the silky fabric up to her face and sliding gently down to the floor. "Oh…my."_

_Later out in the courtyard, Zuko sat on the ground in front of the tree he and Sukue usually met at to go and train. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep. He was on the verge of falling asleep when Sukue finally walked up to the other side of the tree. She leaned against it, craning her neck and looking down at his resting form. Thinking how innocent the fourteen year old prince looked, Sukue went to sit down next to him, but the three layers of her dress decided she shouldn't move at all. With a small shout, she tripped on the hem, flailing out with one arm and trying to grab the tree with the other. Zuko opened his eyes and saw a falling body next to him. He reached out and caught her flailing arm, causing her to turn sharply, and land with an OOMF in his lap._

"_That was graceful. Are you okay?" he asked as she lifted her head off his chest, and noticed that her eyes weren't completely honey colored like his. The amber was rimmed with a light brown, and had flecks of garnet throughout. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He'd always enjoyed Sukue's company, but hadn't liked her more than a friend…until…_

"_Z-Zuko, I'm sorry, I-I-I tripped on this stupid dress my-my Dad bought," Sukue stuttered out as she tried to tear her eyes away from his beautiful amber ones. She saw his blush but figured it was just from her position. "I-I-I'm sorry!"_

"_It's…you're alright." He helped her roll off on to the ground, her skirts getting mussed up. She folded her knees under herself and straightened out the fussy skirts. He watched her fight with the uncomfortable clothing chuckling._

"_What's so funny?" she asked with a small smile._

"_Nothing, it…it just doesn't suit you at all. You look better in your own clothes." He looked off to the left, avoiding her eyes as he fought down a blush._

"_Y-yeah? My father bought this at one of the southern port cities. It's way too formal for me. B-but he's always saying I should be more ladylike." She realized she was rambling and stopped talking._

_He turned and looked at her, conflicted over whether or not to tell her what he wanted to. But, he'd never had trouble saying things like that before now, why should that change? "You shouldn't listen to him, I like you just the way you are." Her entire face turned red, and he regretted saying it, though not entirely. Suddenly, she wanted to tell him what her father had told her, but she was afraid of his reaction, so she just smiled gently to herself._

_---_

Her smile faded away as consciousness and pain washed over Sukue. She groaned as the salt water that had seeped into her many wounds hit her nerves. The pain of being tortured was matched, if not beaten, by this. Kaeji's voice cut through the pain like a dull knife through mud. She hoarsely shouted back, knowing it'd be a while before he found her, and even longer before she could get some help. She tried to keep her breath even and controlled, but found it difficult. The tide pulled at her feet, and suddenly she was aware of just how close to the water she was. Gravity became tangible to Sukue as she moved her hands and found she was sprawled, face down on the rough pebbles.

Strange cries escaped her mouth as she pulled herself forward until she was positioned on a flat boulder. Resting her head on some soft sea weed, Sukue listened for Kaeji's worried shouts.

---

Said young man was currently searching for his companion. He'd decided to search up the north coast for an hour, then he'd go down the south. By the time the sun was turning the colors of the horizon, he turned around and dashed to a particularly large boulder, his tired brown eyes scanning the beach. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath. "Where are you?"


	5. a Sister's Love, a Mother's Gift

-1**Chapter Five; a Sister's Love, a Mother's Gift**

Zuko rested his hand on Mao's labor-toughened shoulder, in attempt to show her he wasn't being cold or calculative, like he usually was. "I understand now why you want to go with me," he said softly. "But it's still too dangerous for someone like you." At that moment a shout came from the front of the house. They shared a glance, then Zuko ran into the barn to grab his swords. Mao dashed into the house and into a man dressed in a Fire Nation uniform. She pushed forward, then looped her foot on the soldier's ankle, bringing him down. Hopping over him, she grabbed an iron skillet, bringing it down in an arc and knocking him unconscious with a small _gong_. Gripping the Earthbender crafted pan to her chest, Mao leaned against the doorway, listening to her mother's distressed voice, each emotional crack making her wince.

"Please, I'm telling you, it's just me and my four daughters. We don't take in travelers, I barely have enough to feed my own, much less strangers, please-"

"Shut yer mouth, wench."

"We were tipped off that you were holdin' the exiled prince 'ere."

"Lying will only make things worse for yourself," the last voice leered. "Now, where's your other daughter? I assume she's older?" Their cackles sent a shiver down her back. _Okay, so there's maybe three of them…that last one sounds rather gross, he's probably their leader. _Zuko walked up to her side silently, his blades at the ready. He jerked his head back towards the wall between them and the soldiers. Mao lifted up three fingers and he nodded, slinking back outside, he jumped up on the roof, sprinting loudly on the wooden planks. Silence fell in the living room, and the leader barked out an order, running out through the ruined front door. Assuming all three left with their captain, Mao was about to comfort her mother and sisters, when a large blur ran into the kitchen.

"Lee? C'mon, we think 'e's outside, move! Lee?" The soldier looked from his fallen comrade to the frying pan swinging down towards him. GONG! He fell backwards, his arm bumping into the stove, which spilt it's contents on to the ground with a loud hiss. Flames licked at the wooden walls and the firewood placed next to the stove. Running wordlessly into the living room, she grabbed a blanket from a rocking chair.

"Mao? What's going on?" Taea asked as she stood up, the youngest still clutched to her side. She smelled the fire and understood immediately. "No, give it here," she commanded, giving the baby to Mao and placing Lin's hand into Tochin's.

"Mommy?" Tochin questioned.

"I've got to stop that fire, keep them safe, Mao." Taea connected eyes with her eldest daughter. "Protect them, Mao, like your father protected you and Tochin."

"Mom…" she whispered, her eyes tearing up. She remembered another time she'd looked at her, eyes watering up. When her mom had told her she wanted to remarry, barely a year after her father had been murdered. "I'm sorry." Mao grabbed Tochin's hand and dragged her and their half sister out of the already smoking house.

Outside wasn't much safer. Flames were shooting everywhere, and the other creep was already lying on the ground. The captain had Zuko by the throat. Tochin gasped, her eyes going wide. "Big brother…" she whispered.

Zuko grunted as he was lifted from the ground forcibly by the much stronger warrior. "Now…to teach you some respect before handing you over to th' Princess." He took a dagger out of a slit on his leather belt, Zuko's arm trying to get a good grip on the arm taking away his breath. He looked over his attacker's shoulders' and saw Tochin's eyes begin to spill over with tears.

"Big…big brother…Teno…NO!" The wide-eyed shock was gone from the nine year old's face, replaced by an angry determination. She ripped her tiny hand from Mao's, and ran towards the two fire benders as fast as her legs would carry her. Then…she jumped in the air, stomping her feet then punching her fists up. The ground beneath them shook, and suddenly two walls of solid rock shifted out of the ground. The soldier dropped Zuko out of sheer surprise. Tochin clapped her palms together, and the rock walls crumbled and reformed as a perfect restraint, covering the whole body of the offensive man. "There!" she shouted, stomping her foot again, sending him deeper into the earth. "Now don't you ever mess with my brother again! D'ya HEAR me!" He slowly nodded, then a look of horror ran across his face. She turned around, gasping at the sight of her home in flames. Mao turned around, having forgotten all about the fire.

"Teno, my mom!" she shouted, too afraid of the familiar heat of flames to go any closer. Zuko jumped up, having caught his breath while Tochin had been dealing with the soldier. He ran into the living room, quelling as much of the flames as he could. He called out for Taea, though the only response was the cackling sound of wood and memories burning. Punching the flames away desperately, Zuko could only think of one thing.

_I won't let them become another bunch of orphans because of this war!_

Suddenly he heard a cough through the familiar roar of burning air. He fought his way into the kitchen wear Taea lay on her stomach, a crossbeam keeping her down. Mustering all of his strength, Zuko groaned against the heavy wooden beam, the flames licking at his hands. He shouted out as he forced himself to try harder, ignoring the burning sensation inside of his limbs.

Outside, Tochin and Mao stood comforting their sisters, praying for their mother's safety and Teno's as well. They heard him shout out, their worry escalating. _What would dad do_? Mao wondered suddenly. Leaning over, she placed the baby on the ground next to Tochin and Lin. "I'll be right back." They looked up at her, doubt shining through three pairs of eyes. "I promise, okay?" Tochin nodded.

"You better, or else…else I'll squish you!" Mao smiled at her, and ran into the burning building, the flames bringing back so much pain. She went straight into the kitchen, finding Teno struggling with the beam keeping her mother trapped. Wordlessly she ran over to the other end of the beam, and together they lifted it off of her. Gasping for real oxygen, Zuko pulled up the middle aged woman, her left over his shoulder, her right over her daughter's. They walked as quickly as they could towards the door but, the ceiling began creaking loudly. Sensing the flames gathering strength, Zuko threw Taea's arm off and shoved Mao out of the smoking house. Just as she stumbled across the doorway, a beam similar to the one that fell on her mom fell across the living room, preventing Zuko's escape. Throwing his arm up against his face, he backed away, wondering if it was possible for him to get out now. The kitchen was the worst off, but maybe, if he ran as quickly as he could…

He couldn't finish his thought, as a fragment from the beam's place above fell and knocked him out cold. He crumpled to the ground, Mao's cries lost to him.

----How does our dashing prince charming escape a cage of flames and broken house parts? You'll have to wait another chapter to find out, in case you haven't noticed how I'm running this show!

Thanks to:


	6. some Wounds can't be Bandaged

-1**Chapter Six; some Wounds you Can't Bandage**

Dawn was approaching when a young water bender stood up and yawned, glaring at the brightening sun. "Any sign of 'em yet, Sairo?" he called to his companion sitting at the helm. She'd been scanning the rocky bay below the Fire nation palace for the last bit of the night, but sighed as she rubbed her eyes wearily.

"Nope, not a damn thing's moved the whole night, not that I've seen." She reached down, splashing some sea water on her face to wake herself up. She blinked the saltiness out of her eyes, when…no, maybe it was just her eyes, no, there it was again! "'Ead for the shore! I saw sumpin!" she cried rousing the dreary man at the oars. He yawned lazily and pulled slowly at the wooden handles, his blisters crying out in pain. Suddenly, they felt the ocean move under them. Sairo laughed heartily as she watched her friend move his arms around in large, quick circles, propelling the small jolly boat forward. "Not too fast Loki, we'll crash agin the rocks," she warned in the weird dialect she'd picked up from serving pirates since she was young.

"I'm keepin' m'eyes on 'em, don't worry," he responded. Though he truly wanted to just keep the boat speeding onward like this for a while more, he relented, stopping his movements altogether. The momentum kept them moving forward at a good speed, the wind rushing through his messy light brown bangs and high ponytail, his sharp icy blue eyes watering slightly. _Hope the poor girl's not in too much pain._

Sukue wavered between painful consciousness and a more painful state of dreaming. Her breathing was shallow and strained, no matter how much she tried to control I. She rolled herself over on to her back, hoping that would make it easier to breath. All it managed to do was make her sob out of sheer inescapable pain. But she grasped onto on small flicker of hope; the hope that one day, the pain and the bruises would fade away.

But there was one scar she was afraid would never disappear entirely.

She instantly regretted thinking about that instance as she drifted back into a dream…_There were flames everywhere, their white heat singing her very soul…she was thrown back into darkness, a pit of pure blackness…except for the two eyes…horrible yellow eyes, glaring, dark hands grasping at her, grabbing, scratching, pulling her backwards into the dark, maniacal laughter ringing cruelly in her ear. She tried to reach the one hand that was trying to help her, but found her hands were chained together. The one hand faded away into nothing, and she wasd left alone with the dark, sobbing silently as it groped her…violated her…she was helpless…_

----

"'Ey! Boyo!" Kaeji's head jerked around towards the source of the call. Though…why would a voice be calling him from the ocean. His eyes rested upon a beautiful young woman standing with one foot on the prow of a small row boat, with unusually light hair and eyes the color of summer leaves. She was obviously proud of her fit body, judging by the sleeveless cropped light green top she wore and the sheet of brown sail cloth wrapped and tied in place on her prominent hips. Triangular tattoos stood out green on the olive skin of her cheeks, arms and stomach. Gold hoops hung on her ears, clearly seen through the short, tangled mess of sandy blonde hair. "Yer Kaeji right?"

"Y-yeah…oh, are you the pirates we rebels allied ourselves with?" he asked her, trying to shake the shock the sight of her brought out of his head.

"Aye, ah'm Sairo, this 'ere's Loki and Shiru," she gestured behind her, and he realized-with some disappointment-she wasn't the only one in the row boat. "Hop in, we've found her ladyship, an' she's not lookin' good."

"I'd be surprised if she made it through the day," the one called Loki continued as Kaeji fought the waves and clambered on board. He looked at the nearly broken girl laying on the floorboards, her expression only describable as one in utter and complete pain. "'Specially as fragile as she looks."

"You'd be shocked if you understood how strong her resolve to live is." He glanced down at her, not enjoying the sight of his closest friend shivering in pain. She mumbled something as he pulled a strand of wet hair away from her face. "She won't let something like this kill her, not without seeing Zuko again."

The boat shot out across the choppy waters, aided by Loki's water bending, though this time he didn't hold back, knowing the rising sun would soon betray them.

When they finally reached their ship, _The Flying Poison Eel_, Sukue was edging on consciousness, though her mumbling and shivering hadn't eased up yet. Kaeji went to pick her up, but simply fell back down again. Resisting the urge to snort at him, Loki said "Let me get her, yer not used to the sea yet mate." Kaeji nodded, watching the other boy like a hawk as he put an arm under Sukue's knees and another under her back, gripping her shoulder gingerly. He hoisted her up as the jolly boat was hauled up level with the deck.

"Haharr, I tell 'im to go fetch a girl and 'e brings back a bride!" The crew guffawed at their captain's joke. He was a tall burly water bender, his eyes icy blue like his son's, his beard and unkempt mop of hair was a chestnut hue. Loki ignored the laughter as he hopped on board the stable ship and approached his father with the waking girl clutched tightly to him.

"Cap'n, she's been tortured by th' Fire Nation, then had a nice soak in the ocean. Mayhaps the time fer jokes is later?" He tried to keep his voice level, though his eyes might've shown the impatience he was feeling.

The larger man looked down at his son, sensing his aggravation, though not voicing how irksome it was that Loki thought himself more sensible than the sea weathered man. "Rightyo. Git 'er into yer cabin. Ji, go an' fix 'er up th' best y'can." The captain turned and looked down at Kaeji, who'd just stumbled onto the ship. "Yew an' me got things ta discuss."

The much smaller boy nodded his respect. "Of course, captain." He was getting used to dealing with pirates. He'd spent his vacation sailing with a couple of close friends, trying to find one ship, or if possible more, to assist them if they needed it. He'd met with Captain Hue in one of the nearby ports, and they became fast comrades. He followed him and the first mate into the captain's quarters, to discuss their next move, scouring over maps and possible directions the prince and the Avatar could've taken.

----

Ji, who was hailed by all of the crew to be a miracle worker, had seen his fair share of torture victims. Different nations tortured prisoners different ways. The Earth Kingdom's favorite technique would be hanging people in the ceiling, neck deep, until they passed out, then throwing them into a chamber, constantly moving the rock walls closer and closer. The Northern Water Tribe had a similar technique which employed ice. The Fire Nation though was probably the worst to get captured by. They would often beat and burn their prisoners near death, and if that didn't work, they would have them raped until they talked.

Ji's cool grey eyes scanned Sukue, rolling his sleeves up and saying aloud "Sadistic bastards. Just a girl…" Even though he was considered a pirate, he and his crew shared an honor code, a code one had to bind oneself to as soon as you joined Hue's crew. Sukue's dark outer coat had been removed, as had her shoes and pants. Her long under shirt reached down to just above her knees. He dipped a cloth in a bowl of warm water, wringing it dry and rubbing some leaves into it. He then took her arm and started gently washing away the puss and the decayed flesh, leaving only pink singed flesh. He took some more leaves and lied them on the wound, wrapping it with white gauze. He did the same thing to two other wounds on her other arm. He was about to begin on the cut wounds on her neck when she stirred fitfully, mumbling louder.

"What'd she say Ji?" Loki asked. He sat on the other end of the room, his arms crossed and his eyes glaring at the old healer, the expression behind the teen's eyes unreadable.

"I'm not sure. Something about…darkness I believe." Ji turned around, sifting through some bottles of medicine. "This should let her sleep more peacefully," he commented. "Here, you give it to her, I'm going to need more bandages." Loki nodded and took the medicine from him as Ji left his cabin. He turned to the girl lying on his bed, running his hand through his bangs, letting out a huff of air as they flopped back into place over his forehead. If he'd had his way about this whole thing, they would be sailing out of some port somewhere, tons of loot in their hands, instead of this broken teen and her awkward escort. But his father said that it was their duty to their numerous victims around the world to help end this war. Too many people were having to pay war taxes and couldn't afford to buy valuable things anymore, so the plunder had begun to trickle down to less expensive clay pots and stone jewelry. Not that Loki had a choice in the matter.

Sighing, he sat down dejectedly next to the muttering form on the bed. Sliding his right hand slowly under her head and lifting it up to make swallowing the foul smelling concoction easier. He started when he realized her eyes had flown open.

"Ow," she said simply.

"Ow?" he repeated, staring straight into her blood-flecked amber eyes.

"My head," she answered wearily. Loki twitched a finger and discovered a welt along the back of her head, invisible beneath the long raven hued hair typical of her people. He mumbled an apology and sat her head back down. "Where am I?" she asked, again her words were short and simple, like thinking made her head even more.

"You're aboard _The Flying Poison Eel._ My father, Hue Zhaong, is the cap'n," he stated proudly, hiding the chip on his shoulder well. "That prissy boy's here too."

"Thank you. The Rebellion thanks you as well," came out of her mouth, though…truly, Sukue had hoped she wouldn't make it this long. The amount of pain she'd endured was pressing down on her…like a weight that refused to be thrown off…_no, I can't think about that…no…_ she thought, closing her eyes, to collect her thoughts, but out of the darkness of her eyelids came that same hand, those same eyes…She forced her eyes back open, despite their weariness. To occupy her mind, she looked over at the boy beside, and found he was staring at her as well, with an unreadable expression. Perhaps it was pity, who knew.

"No…no problem. Ji, he's an excellent healer, pulled me outta death's grasp on more 'an one occasion. He said you should drink this. Said it'll put you in a numb sleep." He put the vile in her reach.

"Will…will I dream?" she asked, her voice cracking despite her strong will to not do so.

"Do you dream about th' darkness that comes wi' pain?" he asked unexpectedly. She looked up into his eyes, like twin glaciers, so clear and blue, so full of an emotion…what was it? She simply nodded, adverting her eyes. "Ah've seen it too. It's a truly horrible feeling, like there's no reason to close yer eyes ever agin." He paused, wondering if he was opening himself up too much in front of this girl, who he'd never wanted here in the first place. "But…it'll pass. Y'just gotta hol' on til then, right?"

Inside of her, a voice shouted that it wouldn't, that these demons would haunt her forever. But her own voice spoke aloud. "Thank…thank you. You're right." She let him pour the contents of the glass bottle into her mouth, trying not to think of the horrible taste and smell as she laid her head back down and waited eagerly for it to take effect.

(-.-)'

Long chapter, whoops. I find it easier though to write about Sukue's emotions, plus….PIRATE! Makes me think of Johnny Depp…can't wait for Friday! drools


	7. waving Farewell

-1**Chapter Seven; waving my Farewell**

Zuko felt the rush of air as the chunk of timber hit the base of his neck, though he didn't feel the impact, falling to his knees wondering what had hit him. The darkness swelled in his vision, blurring the burning house into one huge red and gold nightmare. His eyes drooped slowly down, his breath catching in his throat. He was lost to a world of darkness and flames, as seemed to be his life now…

_He saw his father, the flames swirling around his tall figure. Behind him, he heard his name. He turned and saw that it was the Avatar, on all fours, his eyes tired and battle weary. "Zuko, please, help us." Standing beside the Avatar was Zuko's childhood friend, Sukue. She held out her hands to him, the Airbender's words echoing strangely around them._

_Zuko…please…help us…_

"_Help our people, Zuko," she pleaded, reaching out further with her hands, an odd glow emitting from them. He moved towards her, he wanted to trust her._

"_But what can I do? I'm no Avatar, I have no more power than you." Sukue smiled gently, just like she did the last time they'd seen each other. Her words echoed through his smoke-filled mind._

_Help our people…Prince Zuko…_

What seemed like seconds later, Zuko awoke, his eyes opening to a noon sky above him. He heard several feet scurrying towards him excitedly. Mao's voice came from his left side, anxiety ringing through, though he couldn't catch exactly what she'd said. He shook his head, trying to communicate his confusion. She tried again, this time the fog started lifting from his mind.

"Mom's alright, she hurt her back pretty bad, but she'll be okay in a few weeks. Here, you must be thirsty. Zuko pulled himself up, refusing to groan out in pain. He took the bowl and drank deep and long. Never had he been so glad to have something to drink. After sufficiently draining the bowl, he looked around, realizing he didn't know where he was. Mao noticed his amber eyes darting around the unfamiliar yard, and answered his question before he asked it. "Our neighbors are letting us stay with them until we can find better arrangements."

"How'd I get out of the house?" Zuko asked, noticing Tochin and Lin had sat down beside him comfortably, playing a clapping game about a hog cow and an ostrich horse in a race. They stopped when he asked his obvious, and Tochin jumped up proudly.

"I did it Teno! See, I made a tunnel," she stomped the ground with one foot and made a four foot long, two foot wide tunnel half a foot under the ground, "'cept it was way bigger than this one, an' me and Mao dragged ya out! Wasn't that smart a me, brother?" Her smile beamed pride, and Zuko returned the grin..

"It was very clever. Thank you." Tochin giggled and ran off to find their mother and tell her Zuko thought she was clever. "She's got some talent."

"You're telling me. Just like Dad." Mao reached over to the well next to them, filling up the bowl again and handing it to him. He drank slower this time, letting the coolness seep into his scratchy throat entirely. Zuko watched Mao's light green eyes as they watched her sisters play hide and seek. She sighed before saying to him, "Teno, I can't go with you now. Not with my mom being hurt." She paused trying to keep her voice level. "She won't be able to work the fields for a while, so I'll have to take over for her, she…they need me. I have to stay." She finally turned to him, a small smile tracing her lips. "There'll be other chances anyway."

"Just so the record's straight," he started as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his back, "I never really agreed to you coming with me anyway, so we're even."

"Now wait a minute!" she said, her volume escalating with every syllable. "I told you YOU didn't have a choice in the matter. If I didn't want to stay here and take care of my family, I'd leave with you right now! Hey, where d'ya think you're going!"

Zuko chuckled lightly to himself, finding the girl's anger strangely amusing after having cheated death again. "To get my ostrich horse, and see if my swords made it through the fire," he answered as he headed towards the front gate.

"No need, I've already stocked 'er up with plenty of supplies," came an elderly voice from the barn on the other end of the yard. "Should last you a good while."

"Sir, I don't understand why you would be so kind," was the closest Zuko could come to gratitude.

"Well, despite how it all began," the old man coughed into his fist, "in the end, you saved a good friend of mine and her daughters. It's the least I could do." Zuko bowed low to him, biting his tongue though he wanted to say he didn't need some dirty Earth Kingdom peasant's hospitality.

"So, where'll you go now Teno?" Mao asked, her eyes boring into his.

"I'm…not sure. Though a nice place to meditate would be great," he added only as an afterthought. He had never had a dream like that one before, and decided a nice, quiet room would be the perfect place to meditate upon it.

"Hmm, well, there is a monastery to the west of here," she offered. "I've heard they take people in and give them advice in their life. Maybe that'd help." She reached into her belt and pulled out some copper pieces, placing them in Zuko's hand. "Go buy yourself a map, I can't remember exactly where it's at." She smiled nonchalantly. Zuko had a feeling there was something else on her mind, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling either.

The old man and his wife forced Zuko to stay for lunch. It was good, hardy food, though Zuko had been wanting something with more spices, he decided free food was better than no food. He ate as much as his stomach would allow, and then a second helping of pie at the urge of the motherly old woman. "Such a skinny young 'un, here, eat up sweetie!" He seethed inside at being called sweetie, but he hardly had a choice but to withstand it.

"Pass the bread…_sweetie_!" Mao teased, giving him butterfly kisses with her eyelashes. Smiling just as sweetly as she was, he hooked his foot on her chair leg, pulling out from under her with a quick jerk. "GAHH!" she shouted as the chair clattered to the ground, pulling her with it.

"Here's the bread Mao," Zuko said with a straight face as he placed it on her plate. Everyone else laughed as Mao struggled to get back up, glaring menacingly at him.

----

A couple of hours later, Zuko had said his goodbye and thanks to Taea, and sat on his ostrich horse at the front gate. Tochin stood bravely, tears threatening to fall at any second. Mao stood behind her sister, resting her hands on the small girl's shoulders. "You know you'll have to come back some time," she smiled.

"Or else…or else I'll squish you!" Tochin threatened, her voice loud but cracking.

Zuko nodded, placing a straw hat they'd given him over his face. "I have a few things I need to figure out, I can't say when I'll be back."

"We'll be here, scrapin' out a living like everyone else." He nodded again, waving goodbye as he turned his steed down the road, towards town, where he would find himself a map to the Zhaong Yi Monastery, and hopefully some enlightenment.

(.)'

Woo, another chapter. Seriously, this is all I do now, type away at this darn thing. Hope I don't get carpal tunnel…ah well!

Thanks to:

Seadiver113: I'm glad to have such a loyal reader! WOO! and yes, fussy dresses are the evil…ugh.

Sketcheslives: you haven't reviewed again….sniff…

Also, if anyone thinks I made Mao a little Mary Sue, I'm sorry! I tried my best not to…but if I failed at that…grabs katana for hara-kiri…BLEH… 


	8. Neath a Pale Moon

-1**Chapter 8; 'neath a Pale Moon**

The pale quarter moon shone down upon the sleeping vessel as night winds it along its course. Two men, one old and sea worn, the other younger with a pale scar from his hairline to his cheekbone sat in the crow's nest, playing Pai Sho, occasionally glancing from their game, keeping watch. Kaeji had fallen asleep slouched near the prow a blanket draped around his shoulders. Loki slept in the top bunk in his cabin, dreaming of trees growing rabbits and flying lemurs. Sukue had taken Ji's medicine to numb her sleep every night for a week. It was running low, so he had forced her to take a smaller dosage that night. She'd successfully avoided any dreams so far…

She opened her eyes slowly, and found herself in the room she'd been confined to for the past week. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness while she listened to the rhythmic breathing above her. She closed her eyes and rolled over to her side to return to her dreamless sleep. She looked at the wall that her bed was nailed to. The moonlight shining through the window didn't brighten this wall; it was pitch black. She was about to turn back over, so she wouldn't be facing such darkness, when she felt something on her arm.

_It was a hand, reaching out of the shadow. She froze, her eyes glued to the rough, work hardened hand that held onto her arm. She felt its grip tighten and tried to squirm away. It responded, pulling her back towards the shadow, other hands coming out at her. She didn't fight, just trembled, her teeth chattering as she squeezed her eyes shut against the darkness…_

She gasped as she woke up, the dream shattering. She sat up without wincing, and put her feet slowly down on the floor. She felt her side scream out its painful protest to her movement, but she felt no urge to shout or gasp out. Pain was customary to her now. Ji had warned her about moving about too much, asking her not to leave the cabin if she began feeling restless. She didn't bother feeling guilty as she pulled her pants on, tying the waistband as she limped out of the stuffy cabin and onto a gently swaying deck.

Kaeji stirred in his sleep, trying to pull the cover over him, but it was caught under his foot. With a muffled yelp, he yanked the blanket free, but tumbled to his side. He blinked a couple of time, decided that this was a better position, and pulled some ropes under his head. He was slightly aware of someone giggling near his feet, but he ignored it as he drifted back to sleep. Sukue pulled the blanket back over Kaeji's bare feet, chuckling at his snores.

"The lad'll have a bad ache t'morrow," a voice called from the cabin door. Loki walked out, not bothering to close the door behind him. She turned to him slightly surprised. Her muffled sobs had woken him, and he had been considering shaking her awake himself, when she pulled herself out of the nightmare. Now he walked towards her, shirtless, with the setting moon shining upon her, making her pale skin glow and blend in with her numerous bandages. She visibly shrank as he drew near, but strove to control her voice.

"Should I wake him?"

"Nah, he'll be fine," Loki responded as he leaned against the curved rail, feeling his kinship with the water flowing beneath the ship. "Ji said y'shouldn't move 'round too much."

She chuckled as she leaned her relatively uninjured back against the bowsprit. "I know. I…just needed some fresh air."

"'Nother nightmare?" he asked, his voice more tired than interested. She didn't answer. "That's alrigh'. Just askin'. But tell me, miss," he said, turning towards her to find she'd been looking at him, "what do you plan to do now?"

Sukue had been expecting that question for a while. "when we find Prince Zuko, we'll discuss the rebellion with him and hopefully he'll help us. If not, then…then Kaeji and I will return home and wait for the Avatar. Then, we'll free our nation from Ozai's oppression."

He considered this for a moment, watching her waist length hair move with a gentle breeze. Every time she woke up, he'd noticed, she'd take the time to brush it out before Ji redid her bandages. "Why do you even need the prince then?"

"Well," she started, walking towards the water filled barrel next to the door, "our people need a leader from the royal bloodline. It's what they believe in."

All of a sudden, he was right beside her, anger flashing in his eyes. "You realize this is never goin' t'work." It was a statement, not a question.

"My people are weary of the war. Mothers miss their sons, wives miss their husbands. Children miss their fathers. They'll rejoice at the prospect of ending this war." She defended her nation as she gripped the empty ladle she'd picked up from the barrel tightly.

"But not if it means betraying their king," he retorted, his eyes glaring at hers.

"If their Prince-" she leaned against the wall, wishing he'd stop advancing on her.

"The Prince who betrayed them!" He didn't.

"That's not true!" she shouted, her body unflinching as he drew up his hand to strike her.

"They don't know that!" He slammed his fist into the wall beside her ear. His eyes bored into hers, only inches away now as he leaned in to whisper. "This…is a suicide mission." Loki saw in her something that the war had killed in every other person-pirates aside-he'd come across, and he hated her for it. It was the hope that shone defiantly in her honey colored eyes. How could she still believe so much in her heritage, after being beaten for more than a week? He knew what that much pain felt like, and he knew the dark corners of a person's mind became much darker afterwards. It had been six days, but she still urged his father and her friend to stay on course, saying Ji's medicines were enough. All this ran through his mind as he stood in front of the girl, her eyes searching his. "Stupid naïve girl…" he whispered, more to himself than to her, tearing his eyes from hers and glancing at her mouth. A strange thought flitted through his mind as he. _What would it be like…to kiss 'er, I wonder…_

Sukue kept her gaze steady into those icy blue eyes, but then she noticed how the moonlight lit them. They were much more piercing out here, rather than in the cabin by the lantern's light. She tried to keep her thoughts away from that, but then…his eyes flicked away from hers, for just a second, she wondered what he was looking at. Suddenly, she was aware the atmosphere had changed. A warm breeze floated around them and between them, unsettling her long shirt and his sandy brown hair, which had been taken out of its ponytail for the night's rest. She wondered if it was tangled…what it'd be like to run her fingers through it lazily. Then she realized…he was dangerously close to her in the first place…but now he was leaning even closer to her…he wasn't much taller than her so he didn't have to stoop…he slid his hand from the wall onto her shoulder, the brush of skin on skin making warmth rise into her face.

He saw her blush, a patch of darker ivory on nearly white skin. He took a breath, then walked over the edge, hoping she'd catch him. Loki gently pressed his lips on hers, warmth spreading from her to him from the contact. Sukue's mind was quiet for the first time in a while, her thoughts only on his cool hand resting on her shoulder and his surprisingly gentle mouth. She'd been kissed only one other time in her life, but this kiss was so different, so much more charged. He pulled away, brushed his lips against her mouth, slightly open, when suddenly…she remembered who the other kiss was from…and her promise made to him.

"Wait…she whispered breathlessly into the hot air between them. "Wait, I…I can't…I promised someone…" She regretted opening her eyes immediately as his disappointment was visible in his glacier eyes. "I promised someone…"

"Who, yer Prince?" he spat, yanking his hand away. He stormed back into his cabin, she could hear him slam himself into his bed. She tried not to let her tears fall as she leaned against the rail, staring out to the east, her sister the sun warming the cool night colors to a pale peach hue. As she crossed her arms and laid her head on them, she remembered one day, when Zuko had invited her along to have tea with his uncle.

"_Ah, so this is the lovely Shiro Sukue!" Iroh exclaimed amiably as he stood up and bowed his head as she entered. She bowed back in response, much lower of course, and replied._

"_You're too kind General Iroh. Zuko says you're quite the tea enthusiast."_

"_Of course, my dear. Without tea, life would be much too stressed," he smiled genuinely as they all sat down. A servant placed an ornate teapot on the table and a platter of tea cookies. Iroh waited until the servant had closed the door behind her before looking at Sukue. He knew his brother intended her to be Zuko's wife, and was pretty sure she knew it as well, knowing how talkative her father was. "So, Zuko has been teaching you some fire bending I hear."_

_She jumped a bit and looked at Zuko. He smiled at her saying "It's okay, he knows about your father."_

"_It's rather foolish of him," Iroh commented, pouring tea gracefully into his cup, "not to understand the simple beauty of fire bending. It comes from our soul, from our chi…breath extended into flames…pity he can't bend himself. Then he'd understand just how ladylike it can be." He took a sip, enjoying the warm flavor of the jasmine. "Never forget that, either of you. Your breath controls your fire. Lose control of that, and you'll lose your abilities to guide the flames._

"_Wow, now I know where you got all that wisdom from Zuko!" Sukue giggled. Zuko glared at her._

"_What's that for?" he hissed._

_She tried to stop giggling, but only quieted it down. "You know, all those weeks you made me do breathing practices. Then I tried by myself, before I was ready, and nearly blew a hole through the wall. You took the blame and had to do twice as much school work as anyone else."_

"_Yes, Zuko mentioned that as well. He said your hair was singed, so you had to get it cut," Iroh said chuckling._

"_It was all uneven for a month!" Zuko laughed gently. Sukue punched him lightly, still laughing._

---

The sun had crept slightly above the horizon when Loki exited his room, pulling his hair up and looking around for the girl. He saw her slumped against the water barrel and the wall. Sighing, he regretted snapping at her earlier. He leaned down to pick her up before the rest of the crew started milling around, when he noticed something strange. She was smiling gently in her sleep, for the first time in the long days she'd spent with them. It was a soft, but genuine smile. Grinning down at her, Loki swept her up in his arms, swooning at how light she was. He remembered quickly that she'd barely eaten this whole time. He looked down on her, the sun's lights warming her complexion, making her much less ghostlike. He wondered what her eyes looked like in the sunlight as he laid her down on her bed, closing the door gently behind him, realizing he still didn't know her name.

(.)'

Well, there was my first attempt at a romantic moment…hope it reads well! Just ate a Coney Island style hot dog, and it was super yummy! Any way, I'd like to thank Seadiver113 for continuing to review! hugs to death SQUEEEEE!

Anyone else who's reading this and just not reviewing, WHY! sobs


	9. were You just a Dream?

-1**Chapter 9; were You just a Dream?**

I'm sorry if there are splotches on the screen…I just watched the episode of Full Metal Alchemist where Al evaporates Sloth….T.T Waaah! So sad, I can't imagine how sad that made him…sniff

It took him a week to find the monastery, but finally Zuko found himself under a wooden arch that read "Zhaong Yi Monastery" an hour or so before sunset. He walked through the gate, his ostrich-horse's reins in his hand. He tipped the straw hat he'd bought in the same shop he'd found the map further down, trying to conceal his scar more. A young boy in a tattered old priest's robes approached him, bowed, and led his ostrich-horse to a barn beside the temple. Zuko felt oddly alone as he trekked across a patch of lush green grass and into the temple. A large statue of a god sat with its golden legs crossed and its hands resting in its lap.

"State your name sonny, and I'll show you to your room," the statue said. Zuko blinked and continued staring at the closed eyes of the inanimate object that just spoke to him. A few minutes passed before he heard the voice again. "Well, you have a name, right?" Suddenly, he realized the voice was coming from his left. He turned and saw a bald old man with a long white mustache sitting at a desk with a quill in one hand and a bowl of ink in the other. The desk was in a small room set into the wall.

"It's…Kozu," Zuko replied. He'd already come up with a name on his way there. He'd even allowed himself a brief smile when he figured it was just his own name messed around. The old man's green eyes lingered on him for a bit, before looking down to write his name in a book.

"Whatever y'please. How long d'you plan to stay with us?"

_As long as it takes to figure this out_, he thought. "Maybe two days, three at the most," he replied, his voice steady and noncommittal.

"Mmhmm," the old monk replied. It was a strange sound, less affirming than it was doubtful. "Alright then, follow me." He stood up slowly, closing the book and reaching under the desk. He pulled out a small package wrapped in paper, and walked around the desk and through a small doorway Zuko hadn't noticed earlier. "About the statue thing," the monk said as he shuffled past Zuko, nodding at the golden figure, "don't worry. It happens at least four times a week." He turned to him with a jovial smile that reminded him of his uncle. "And seeing as we get maybe six people coming through here a week, you're in the winning faction, eh?"

Zuko followed the slightly eccentric monk through a hallway with only one door way and an exit. Through the doorway, he saw several other monks knelt in their evening prayers. "I heard you all can help people with their troubles."

"Aye, we do that. But not after a little relaxation to cleanse the mind and body." He chuckled at his own joke. They walked out of the temple, and into the courtyard. A wooden fence emitted steam, and a small house next to it. "There's a hot spring down the path from your room. After some good food a nice bath, and a good night's rest, you and I will sit and discuss your problems. The nights can get surprisingly chilly down here, I suggest you enjoy the hot springs." Zuko was about to protest when the monk shoved the paper package under his nose. "A clean change of clothes will help you relax, and I'll have your clothes repaired and cleaned. That house over there has several rooms in it, but most of them are empty. We only have two other guests tonight, so choose yourself a room and get ready for dinner. I must go now and attend to the gate. I hope you enjoy yourself here sir Kuzo." The monk waved his farewell, and shuffled back into the temple and out of sight.

"It's…Kozu…" he said helplessly as he was left alone. He entered the small house, discovering a long hallway ahead of him. Noticing the sandals set out on the floor, and the pair of travel worn shoes already resting there, he removed his torn shoes from his feet and walked into the clean tiled house, accompanied only by the padding sound of his feet. He saw that most of the doors had been swung open to indicate their vacancy, they were for the most part identical, only bed sheets separating the rooms from each other. One door to his right had been shut, and he assumed it was taken, and heard sounds from the second door to his left. Walking quietly up to it, he saw a girl with long brown hair and the dark skin of water tribesmen sitting on the bed, clutching something in her hand. Her brow was furrowed, and her blue irises were rimmed with red, indicating she'd been crying. Sighing, she sat the thing from her hand on the bed, and walked to the other side of the room. The sound of something being picked up followed, and Zuko figured she was brushing her hair.

He walked silently past the door, choosing the last room on the right, three doors down from the crying girl, who he realized he'd seen somewhere before, though he couldn't place her face, furrowed in anger. She'd been wearing clothes similar to those of the priests he'd seen so far. He closed his door and took in the room. Identical to all the others, with a yellow and green quilt on the bed. Green tiles underfoot, wooden planks formed the walls. A small pitcher and a bowl sat on a table against wall. Zuko took off his hat, sitting it on the bed as he walked over to the full length mirror beside the bed. He brushed some dirt off his shoulder, the boy in the mirror did the same. He ran his hand through his hair, noticing it was getting longer, maybe four inches now. It had stood straight up until a few weeks ago, when it'd began drooping slightly over his forehead. Another few weeks and it'd be long enough to hide his scar, and he wouldn't have to wear those stupid hats anymore.

He sighed, noticing he'd grown some since he'd last had the luxury of examining himself in the mirror like this. He balled his hand into a fist and clenched his fingers together until his knuckles turned white. He looked down at his hand, the same questions running through his mind that seemed to run rampant anytime he allowed himself to think. _What am I doing here? Will these fools really be able to help me, or just shove tea and prayers down my throat? What about Uncle? What about the Avatar? What about my father…_His thoughts were interrupted by a rapping sound on the door. "Yes?" he called out.

"Um, hey. I was just about to leave for dinner, I'm rooming just down the hall," an uncertain voice called out. He was sure it was the crying girl from earlier. "Usually they finish dinner around sunset, so if you wanted to take a bath, you should get it soon." She paused, seeming to wait for a response.

"Thank you. I think I'll do that," he said evenly.

"Okay. I s'pose I'll see you at dinner." He heard her walk quietly down the hall, closing a door behind her. _Who is she? _He wondered disinterestedly as he flopped onto the bed. It was soft, much softer than the loam and packed dirt he'd slept on for the past…how long _was _it since he'd slept on a bed? He felt fatigue creeping up on him, and despite his half-hearted resistance, Zuko's eyelids fluttered slowly over his amber irises, his vision blurring every time he pulled them back open. Eventually, however, he lost the battle against the sleep that overcame him, like a gentle summer breeze.

"_Fortunes told! Palms read! Your deepest heart's question answered! One silver, and you will know your future!" an old lady yelled, sitting in her booth in the bazaar. It was a small town, one of the first earth kingdom villages taken over by Firelord Sozen. Sukue and her father had often taken springtime trips here, and this time Zuko was allowed to go with them, accompanied by many soldiers of course. The two 13 year olds had agreed that the soldiers were dumber than dirt, so they easily snuck away from them, on the pretense that Zuko was reading in his room and Sukue was playing with the pretty dresses her father had bought for her. _

_Now they walked past the many booths on main street, considering how to spend the two silvers they each had. Zuko spotted a blacksmith's booth, littered with decorative weapons of every type. Sukue had been looking at some delicious looking pies, when the fortuneteller's voice floated into her ear. "How about you, dearie?"_

_She turned to the old women, draped in colorful cloth and many strange gems. To the young uncultured girl, she looked like she was from a different world entirely. "What?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to ask grandma Tao Li a question? One silver piece is all it costs to find out your future…" she asked, flourishing a hand adorned with many shining rings._

"_Well, I don't know. Father says fortunetellers are just lazy bums selling their lies to idiots," Sukue stated, and the old women's eyebrow twitched._

"_Well, sweetie, what do you think?" Sukue was about to answer when Zuko stalked up to her, his young face contorted in anger._

"_Stupid blacksmith. That knife is so not worth four silver. Hmmph," he crossed his arm and scowled at the strangely decorated booth he'd found his friend at. "What's this?"_

"_She's a fortuneteller. This is Grandma Tao Li." Zuko gave a short nod, then looked at Sukue._

"_So you gonna ask her a question? Cus we should probably head back soon."_

"_Um, I'm not sure. I wouldn't know what to ask…"_

_Tao Li grinned at the small girl, recognizing that she probably did have a question, but the light blush on her face said that she didn't want to ask it with her companion in hearing range. "Go on, dearie, there can be no stupid questions when it concerns one's destiny."_

"_Oh…okay, um, well," she stuttered as she reached into her pocket to find a silver piece. She was trembling slightly as she placed it in the old woman's wrinkled hand, which clasped the cool metal coin as soon as it made contact with her skin. "Well," she started again, looking down at her feet, before taking a deep breath and saying it quietly to the ground, "I'd like to know…when this war's gonna be over."_

_Tao Li was startled and it showed on her face. Zuko looked at her in disbelief. "What…why would a little girl like you want to know that?"_

"_Be…because, I read somewhere that…because of the war…lots of people died. And when people die, they leave, and other people never have a chance to meet them, and know that…that they loved them." Sukue's voice was steady and unbroken but it was overshot with sorrow. "I know what that's like, and that means lots of people are really sad, all over the world. I don't want people to be sad because of our nation."_

_Zuko looked at the small girl, and understood what she meant…he'd lost his mom too, though not in the same sense, she was still gone, he understood that sorrow. He imagined people all over the world, in all the nations, mothers and wives and children crying, and it made him feel weird. He knew he wasn't supposed to sympathize with them, it was the Fire Nation's right to be the ultimate power, to bring their society and civilized culture to the rest of the nations…that's what father said, father couldn't be wrong…_

"_You…you're crazy Sukue. You're wrong!" he shouted, throwing down his two silver pieces and storming off. "You're wrong!" he repeated, leaving her to cry alone with the strange women whose eyes had been overcome by her emotions._

---

The last thing he saw before waking was that image of Sukue's eyes tearing up as he shouted at her…he couldn't shake the feeling what had happened next was his fault. But that was far too long ago to worry about now, it almost seemed like a different life by now…maybe that's all it was. A dream…a sweet dream of innocence, something that didn't really exist. A small part of him believed it was just a dream.

A larger part of him hoped that wasn't true.


	10. a Battle on an Enemy's Ship

-1Cactus juice! It quenches your thirst! Nothing's quenchier! IT'S TEH QUENCHIEST! (heehee!)

**Chapter 10; a Battle on an Enemy's Ship**

"_General Iroh, I read somewhere that the sun has a lot to do with fire bending," Sukue said. She knew that the general's time was precious, and she should use this opportunity to learn what she could from the great Dragon of the West._

"_Yes, the sun is a great source of power for us. Fire bending is at it's strongest during the day time, while water bending is strongest at night, when their patron spirit the moon most directly affects the tide." Iroh slowly turned his cup in his hand, watching the soft curves of the liquid._

"_I see. Does that make the elements water and fire opposites then?"_

"_Some people believe so," he nodded. "But I recall that there was once a folk tale often told in the palace about the spirits of the moon and the sun and a great happening in the spirit world, but I can't seem to remember the exact details."_

"_Do you remember what book it might have come from? I could look in the library for you," Sukue offered. She loved tales about the spirit world, it was such a mysterious place._

_Iroh shook his head. "I don't believe you'll find it in any libraries now." He stood up, bowing to them both. "I terribly sorry, but I was requested to meet with someone soon. I hope you both remember what I told you today."_

_Sukue jumped to her feet, bowing deeply again. "It's been an honor to speak with you, General Iroh. I hope we haven't made you late."_

_He chuckled, looking at Zuko as he said, "Prince Zuko, you'd do well to learn some politeness from your friend here. She speaks like a diplomat." Sukue giggled as Zuko stuck out his tongue at his uncle._

_----_

Sukue woke to shouts and gruff orders. She blinked twice, then bolted upright, wincing slightly. She hrew the light blanket off, recognizing new bandages on her arms and ankles. She felt surprised that Ji hadn't woken her putting them on. She changed as quickly as she could out of the colorless shirt and pants that'd begun to stink and into a pair of black Capri pants and black undershirt. She pulle the sleeves of a short red tope with mauve trim. Leaving it loosely closed, she tied a sash around her waist that was the same pastel red as the trim. Sukue ran a brush hastily through her greasy black strands, pulling some strands away from her face back into a tight ponytail with a leather string. She put another string between her teeth, opened the door and walked out.

While braiding her ponytail, she was jostled out of the way by men hurrying this way and that. She was startled by the unusual amount of activity; usually the crew was sitting around for a small noontime meal of dried meat and stale bread. Instead the raggedy bunch dashed about in an almost frenzied state, pulling on ropes, rolling barrels into the hull. Then men began pulling out weapons, fingering the hilts of swords and mallets that hung from their waists. She noticed many of them seemed to dart their eyes up menacingly off the port bow between running around like cockroaches before the light. She peered to the horizon, but didn't see anything for a moment, then she notice a dark blot making it's way towards them.

"Sukue," a voice called to her. She turned and found Kaeji standing right behind her, his hands balled into fists at his side.

"What's going on, Kaeji?" she asked through clenched teeth, nearly finished with the long plait.

His brow was only slightly furrowed; he was trying to conceal how worried he actually was. "You'd better come have a look for yourself." She followed him up the stairs to the second deck level, tying her braid off with the leather strip.

"Well, well Miss Shiro. 'Tis a true delight t'see ye out of bed at long last!" Captain Hue cried when she bowed a greeting to him. "Do believe t'was right on time, too. Seems we 'ave company." He handed her a brass spyglass, and after a moment the black blot that she'd seen on the horizon became clear.

"Fire Navy ship," she muttered, her mind abuzz with this discovery. "Captain," she began, turning to face the towering man, "the rebels are indebted to you for helping as you have, just as I am for having been cared for as I've been for the past week. Please allow me to help you avoid injury as much as possible during this squabble."

He winked roguishly at her. "So ye 'ave a plan then Miss Shiro?"

She nodded decisively. "Yes, a plan that should get us through this unscathed for the most part."

----

Some time later, the metallic Fire Navy vessel dropped anchor next to the smaller wooden ship. Only Sairo and Loki remained on deck to greet the dozen or so fire benders that jumped aboard accompanying their captain. He was a tall young man of maybe twenty years, with hawk-like eyes of gold and thin pursed lips. Half of his thick black hair was pulled into a high topknot, the rest hung just below his shoulders. He stood with his arms crossed behind his back, glaring down at Sairo, who sat repairing a fishing net while Loki tended the helm.

"Ahoy there. Don't know why fine people like yourselves would wan' t'pop aboard our lil fishin' vessel, but surely ye have a good reason to."

"A fishing vessel, huh?" the captain murmured. "I am Captain Tao Tsu of the Royal Fire Nation Navy. Do you have anyone aboard your ship named Shiro Sukue or Iharo Kaeji?"

"A Captain, y'say? Ain't that fancy, sis?"

"Aye, fancy indeed." Sairo's eyes drifted from the tangled threads in her hands up to the proud face of the Captain before flicking back to her hands. He noticed the glance, though his expression didn't change.

"Answer the question boy. Who else is aboard?" he asked impassively.

"Just m'sister, m'self, and our father. He's nappin' in the cabin there. Would y'like me t'wake him for ye?"

Tao Tsu looked coldly at him, and spoke loudly as if Loki was of a lower species. "That won't be necessary. We will search your ship, by permission of the Firelord, and if you truly have nothing to hide, then you have nothing to fear.

Sairo stood up, the net still in her hands. Her green eyes flashed with anger, but her grin was genuinely sweet. "Surely such an important man as yourself wouldn't be interested in a hull full of empty fish crates, waitin' for the first catch of th' trip?"

He smiled back at her just as kindly. "If it is as you say, my dear, then we shall be leaving you to your fish in a very short while."

Sairo formed her lips into a mock pout. "Oh, well, I was hoping to hear some stories of your life as a captain. I'm certain you must know some fascinating tales," she flattered, pulling a strand of sandy blonde out of her face.

His men shuffled restlessly behind him, so Tao Tsu waved for them to begin their search. "Perhaps, after we take care of this business, you and I could talk privately on my ship."

Loki did his best to keep a straight face as Sairo let out a girlish giggle. The idea of Sairo acting like this had put him in stitches just imagining it, but to see her actually convincing someone with her 'charms' was too much. Though thankfully it seemed to keep the Fire Nation soldiers from noticing the figure sitting in the crow's nest, watching as they marched towards the stairs leading to the galley. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, grabbing a rope with bothe hands, and vaulted over the edge, soaring through the air in a wide arc. As she fell, the rope she was grasping was running through several pulleys, pulling the pirate flag at the end up through the air, a blur of blue and black.

The wind whistled past her ears and whipped her long thin braid around as Sukue kicked on of the soldiers in the side of the head. She landed on shaky legs, having to roll forward to catch her balance. Sairo threw the net on top of the captain, yelling, "Yaharr, mates! Let's show 'em the pirates' way of dealin' with Fire Navy scum!" Sukue stood, still holding the rope with one hand, and gave it a final yank, pulling the flag ino it's place. It had blue ripples and swirls sewn onto a black canvas. Loki shouted to them, then began moving his hands up and down, like a growing wave. The girls joined him at the helm, which was already lashed into place beforehand, just as his hands began churning in circles. A huge wave crashed over the deck, washing the soldiers onto their own ship.

The crew burst from the galley, grapples and ropes in hand. The three teens were already swinging up onto the metal ship, greeted by an eruption of fire. Sairo swung high, flipping through the air over the flames, landing her feet in someone's chest slamming him to the ground. She wasted no time in punching man behind her landing pad in the gut, then grabbing him by the shoulder to block a fire blast to her left. He screamed in agony, and was forced back into the attacker, knocking them both down.

Sukue blew through the flames with Loki in her wake, knocking one soldier down with a sweeping kick, using her momentum to elbow drop him in the chest. Loki bent some water into iced blades, little more than silver blurs as he cut down two more soldiers. He helped Sukue back to her feet, who ran forward to block a punch aimed for Loki.

"Hey, this might not be the best time, but, um about last night," he said, countering a kick with his shin, spinning and slicing the soldier's arm off just above the elbow with a sharp movement.

"Can't this wait?" she called over the roar of the pirates that began their assault on the soldiers, shouting garrulously even though they were outnumbered.

Loki spotted a puddle of water under some soldiers exiting the interior of the ship to join the brawl. He turned it suddenly to ice, making them slip and fall. "Well, no not really." Sukue was forced back by a soldier, and Loki caught her shoulder with his left hand, slashing at the offender with his right. He looked straight into her eyes, completely aware she felt uncomfortable being so close. "Sorry for kissing you. I won't ev'r do it again."

She nodded, suppressing the urge to laugh at the situation. "And if you do, I'll be sure to slap you hard."

"Agreed." He jumped next to a friend of his that was having some trouble. Sukue turned and tried to find Sairo. When she did, she had to duck immediately as an armored body sailed through the air over head. Sairo was surrounded by five soldiers, but she was grinning madly. A spinning kick knocked one down, three punches took another. The last three threw fire blasts, so she backflipped once, landing with a loud thud that resonated throughout the entirety of the ship, then cart wheeled forward, twisting her body on one hand and spinning her legs through the air. Her skirted twirled around her legs as she kicked the three men out cold. She pushed off the ground and stood up straight, noticing Sukue was running towards the engines of the ship. She followed far behind her, knowing it was time to sabotage the coal powered engines. But, something was strange. Sairo stopped at a door that was emitting immense heat, so it stood to reason that behind it was the engine room. But the fire bender had run past it, to the end of the deck, where the railing was gone to allow the smaller boats access to the sea. _This isn't part of th'plan _Sairo thought, following silently behind her, hiding behind some barrels hidden under some thick canvas.

Sukue stood with her toes off the edge of the cool metal, looking down at the small tugboat being unloaded into the water. "Running away, captain?" she called to him as he removed the last of the chains.

"Yes, I'd rather not be killed by you pirates, if you don't mind," he answered, not bothering to look up at her.

"I'm no pirate," she replied softly. "Tao Tsu, look at me." When he did, he drew in a sharp breath.

( )'

MUAHAHA! Cliffie, aren't I evil. Heehee, I couldn't resist having Sukue swing in like a swash buckling bucaneer. Let me know what you all think, I KNOW more than one person's reading this, dammit!….teehee! tries to look innocent Also, as soon as I can get my scanner working, I'll provide links to some sketches of everyone, including this one really sweet picture I have of Sukue and Zuko…sigh, it's soooo cute.


	11. Pervert!

-1**Chapter Eleven; Pervert!**

"_Boy! Boy, where are you?" Zuko heard someone crying down the street. He'd decided he'd wait for Sukue a block away from the hotel they were staying in. Looking in the direction of the cries, he saw that fortuneteller, running desperately, her eyes searching for someone. They fell on him, and she let out a gasp. "Boy, there you are!" Zuko walked calmly towards her, planning to tell her off for calling him 'boy'._

"_Listen, granny I have a name it's-"_

"_Yes, yes, I'm sorry, but there's no time. That girl, she's in trouble." She leaned heavily against the wall, trying to catch her breath._

"_Sukue? What's happened?" Zuko asked, shoving away the guilty thought that whatever had happened could be blamed on him._

"_Some boys…tried to mug her, she's in an alley two blocks that way, oh, hurry!" she pointed with one bejeweled hand back towards her booth. "Hurry!" Zuko took off at a sprint, praying that Sukue was safe. His heart fell as he neared the alleyway and heard laughter, and a shout of pain. He leaned his back against the wall, looking cautiously into the alley. Sukue was pinned against the wall by one teenage boy, while another punched her in the stomach. Another stood watch with his back to them, glaring at anyone who passed by and looked down the alley out of curiosity._

"_Since you don't have any money on ya, little girl, we'll just have to beat you up and take this pretty little knife of yours. Hopefully it'll bring in some silver," said the one who'd been punching her. Sukue looked at him through teary eyes, her eyes falling on the knife tucked into his shirt._

"_No, I bought that for someone. If you let me go, I'll bring you more money, ten silvers if you want, just please, give me the knife, please," she pleaded._

_The boy holding her seemed to consider this for a moment, and his grip on her lessened. Taking this chance, Sukue threw him to the ground and dove on the boy holding the knife. They both fell to the ground, the knife falling out of reach. Zuko chose now to intervene. He shouted and charged the boy who stood sentry, taking him by surprise. A punch to the stomach and a kick to the head took him down, and Zuko threw a fairly weak fireblast at the other boy who'd begun standing up and running towards his friend who was struggling with the small girl on top of him. Everyone froze, the hooligans staring in disbelief at Zuko._

"_F-fire benders! Let's get outta here!" They all stood simultaneously, running past Zuko as if their bottoms were on fire. He snorted after them, walking over to Sukue, who'd picked up the knife and was about to stand up. He offered her his hand, his eyes avoiding hers. She clutched the sheathed blade to her with one hand, placing the other in his._

"_I'm sorry Zuko, th-they took me by surprise. I didn't mean for you to get involved, I'm s-"_

"_You're not hurt are you?" he asked without any emotion, still avoiding her eyes. She shook her head, ignoring the growing bruises on her stomach._

"_No, no, I'm fine." She dusted herself off, glad that her dress, which was a very simple and comfortable one, wasn't damaged. "I suppose I should've just used fire bending and they would run off with their tails tucked between their legs, huh?" she asked with a smile._

_Zuko finally looked her in the eye, his face slightly flushed. "I'm…" he started boldly, "…sorry," he finished in a whisper. "For, y'know…calling you crazy. Cus…you're not crazy. Just…next time someone robs you, give them what they want. They might do more than punch you a couple times next time. Okay?"_

"_Okay," she said smiling again. "But, I just wanted to give you this." She handed him the knife that he'd admired in the other booth. "I hope you don't mind I spent your silvers to buy it. Grandma Tao Li couldn't answer my question, so she gave me back my silver, and I didn't want anything so…I bought it for you."_

"_Thanks," he said, pulling on the handle. It didn't budge. He yanked on it a little harder, and it still didn't come out of the sheath. He pulled and pulled, and finally, with an odd sound, the handle came free. But…the blade still remained in the sheath. It'd broken cleanly in two. They looked at each other, and Sukue couldn't help but to burst out laughing, and Zuko couldn't help but to join her. They laughed together in that alley until they thought their stomachs would burst._

When Zuko woke up, he found a plate of food sitting on a warm stone that kept it warm while he slept on the table beside his bed. It was roasted fish and a large serving of plain rice and some bread. A container of pepper stood nearby, and he heaped it on the rice generously, then he poured himself some of the black tea from the teapot that sat on another warm stone beside the food. It was good food, though he wished there was another fish. When he was done eating, he stood and stretched, scratching the back of his head sleepily. He figured this was as good a time as any to take a bath. He unwrapped the thin tissue paper from around the extra set of clothes, and examined them. Simple light green tunic and pants, trimmed in pale yellow. There were two pairs of pants, so he assumed the pair made out of a thinner material were for bathing. He changed out of his clothes, putting on the shorts for bathing and wrapping the robe he found hanging near the door around him, and walked out into the hallway.

----

"Monk Fu, can I ask you a question?" the water tribe girl asked as he bowed and gave thanks to the spirit of the fish for his meal. The monks always ate dinner after their guests. He turned to her, a twinkle in his eyes as he regarded the girl's question with a nod. "That boy who just came today, what's his name?"

"Hmm, I believe it was…Kasu…I believe, yes that was it, miss Takara."

She should've known better than to ask him. Though Monk Fu was among the wisest at the monastery, she'd learned two days ago when she'd first arrived that he was horrible with names. She'd also learned it was useless to try and correct him. "I wonder why he didn't come to dinner," she mused. She didn't really care, she just wanted something to take her mind off of why she'd come to the monastery in the first place.

"He fell asleep as soon as he got here I believe. I had dinner served to him in his room. Don't you worry now, miss Takari, he didn't seem very sociable to me anyway." He stood and walked across the dining room to a window, closing the shutters. "It seems it'll be another chilly night."

"Yeah. I think I'll take a bath then go to sleep. I think I'll leave in a couple of days, I've enjoyed the monks' hospitality for too long." She bowed and was about to leave the room, when he stopped her.

"Then you've decided what to do about your friends?"

She stopped in her tracks, her thick waist length braid bumping against her back. "Well, I'm still not sure about my feelings, but I'm sure that I need to find them again, and stop running away from this thing, just because it might turn out ugly. Good night, Monk Fu."

----

Zuko decided that perhaps his uncle was right about one thing; hot springs can indeed be most relaxing. He sat with only his head above the warm water resting against the smooth rocks that lined the pool. He gave a slight start when he heard quiet foot steps walking around the other side of the fence. He sat perfectly still, listening as they made their way around the fence, opening a door on the other side of the fence that split the warm pool in half. He heard a quiet splash and then a sigh. He figured it was probably the girl from the room. Then, he heard strange sloshing sounds, like water being moved around by oars. Silently, he walked over to the fence that separated them, finding the wooden boards were placed together very tightly to prevent peeping toms. But he wasn't a peeping tom, he was just curious about the weird sounds. Zuko was about to give up, when he finally saw a chink of light from the lanterns on the other side. He put his eye as close as he could to the wall and looked in between the tightly packed planks. He was slightly surprised by what he saw, and (partly) glad she was wearing something to cover her breasts.

The water tribe girl stood in the water, bending a large wave of water in circles around her body. Her hands were as graceful as the water that swirled around her, rising and falling like waves or ripples in a river. Her face was blank, her sapphire eyes moving with the water. She worked it into a complicated swirling pattern in front of her, then with a sigh, let it and herself fall back into the water at the same time, creating a loud splash. She floated on her back, looking up at the night sky, whispering something Zuko couldn't make out.

"Dam…ou…ng."

Zuko decided that he knew that girl from somewhere, and a brief thought wandered through his mind as he sat down in the water and floated into the middle of the water, feeling less and less grimy. _Could she be…that water bender that traveled with the Avatar…I think I saw their bison in the sky the other day…might've just been a cloud, but…who knows. _She hadn't been wearing the necklace he'd once stolen from the girl during the ordeal with the pirates. But her hair was the same length. _Who cares…_he thought to himself, silencing his buzzing mind. Right now he just wanted to relax and get rid of the filth he'd accumulated from traveling night and day for who knows how long. Tomorrow was the day for deep soul searching thinking, but not tonight, tonight was for cleansing…Zuko knew his uncle would love this place.

"Is there someone over there?" Zuko's thoughts of forcing peace of mind on himself were interrupted by the girl's voice. It was a clear voice, but it wavered a bit at the end of her question.

"Yes."

"Oh, good, thought I was going insane." She did sound relieved. "My name's Katara."

"I'm Kozu," he answered. "Why did you come here?" he asked, hoping her answer would put his mind to rest.

"Oh, um, I was traveling with some friends, then we had an argument, and I needed a break from them. Not much of a story, huh?"

"Well, if it's your story, then it's important to you, right?" he offered.

"I suppose. What about you? Why are you here?"

"I need answers about a dream I had," he said darkly.

"Oh, what was the dream about?" she asked innocently.

"A friend I haven't seen in a long time…and my father."

"Ah. Is the friend still alive?" she asked.

Zuko considered this for a moment, and he realized he didn't know. In the two years since he'd left, anything was possible. Sukue was sixteen by now; marrying age for girls. It was perfectly probable that she was married already, possibly with child. "I'm…I don't know. I haven't been home in a couple of years."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't been home in a while either." It had been wearing down on her too. She missed Gran-Gran, and the other women and children in her village. Though Sokka was her brother, he was no substitute for the maternal energy she associated with home. "What about your family?"

"What about them?" he retorted testily.

"Sorry, you don't have to get short with me. I was just trying to be nice." She made a little vortex in the water, watching as a leaf bobbed around in it, eventually being sucked down. "Rude much?" she muttered.

Zuko snorted at her comment, not wanting to apologize to the water peasant. He dunked his head under the water, scrubbing at his hair while he was submerged. Opening his eyes, he let out some air when he realized the fence didn't go all the way to the bottom of the pool. He could see her sitting crossed legged, wearing similar green shorts blearily through the water. He could have laughed if he wasn't under water; it was just funny to imagine they were closer than they realized. He was about to surface again, when he saw she was shifting in the water. She did a small dive, lying on the smooth rock floor of the pool. She laid there for a while, serenely, her long brown hair flowing around her. She opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times when she saw Zuko there. She was surprised at first, then she scowled and pushed herself up from the bottom. Zuko stood up quickly hoping she hadn't seen him looking at her. He knew she hadn't seen the scar through the water; he could barely make out her features under the water, so there was no chance she could make out his. He still didn't want to give her the wrong idea.

"You PERVERT!" she shouted as she splashed out of the water. "I can't believe you were staring at me like that! You disgusting little-"

"I wasn't staring at you! I'm no pervert, I didn't know the fence stopped short!"

"Oh sure you didn't, why should I believe that? PERVERT!" she screeched.

"Stop calling me a pervert, you stupid water peasant!" he shouted back.

"I'll call you what you are, and you're a freaking pervert!" she yelled.

"You're clothed, how could anyone be perverted by looking at a fully dressed girl!"

"You just are, you pervert! UGH!" she bent some water into a current aimed at his voice. It swept under the fence and knocked him off his feet. Unfortunately, it knocked him a little too far, and he hit his head against some rocks.

"OW! What the hell was that for!" he spluttered as he stood up again. Zuko usually tried not to curse, but that had hurt. Now, he found it difficult to stand again, his head was swimming in pain.

"Hah, just what a peeping tom deserves!" she said triumphantly.

"Ugh," he groaned, wishing the world would stop spinning. Then, everything went dark, and with a splash he fell forward, unconscious.

"Hey, are you okay?" Katara asked when she heard the splash. "Hey Kozu? Kozu!" she asked getting anxious. With a deep breath, she ducked under the water, and saw him floating face down in the water. She swam to the fence, finding the opening was barely tall enough for her to squeeze under. Air escaped her lungs, and finally she surfaced on the other side of the fence with a few scrapes on her stomach and back. "Kozu!" she said again, hoping he'd jump up and it'd be a joke. He didn't.

She rolled him back onto to his back, using water bending to help her pull him to a shallower end of the spring, and when she went to smack him on the face to try and wake him, she gasped and recoiled her hand. "Oh my god…Zuko!"

HEHEHEHEH! So she finally realizes that the pervert is indeed Zuko! Will she give him mouth to mouth, or will he die? MWUAHAHAHA!

Oh, and thanks again to the bestest reviewer ever: Seadiver113! You win…a lifetime supply of imaginary Twizzlers! WOOOOOOO!


	12. old Friends

-1More reviews please. I'm tired of this one-review-per-chapter-shit, I know someone else is reading this besides Seadiver113! I enabled anonymous reviews, if that was the problem, so pleeeeeeeeeeeease review!

**Chapter Twelve; Old Friends**

Kaeji pulled himself up and over the edge of the metal ship, vaulting forward and colliding with one soldier. His helmet banged against the ground, and he didn't move again. Jumping up, Kaeji's knee connected with someone's stomach, and his fist hit their head. Kaeji kept glancing around for Sairo and Sukue, finally sighting them running towards the end of the ship. Unfortunately, there were at least twenty soldiers between him and them, so Kaeji took to the battle with more ferocity, knowing he would be needed to help them disrupt the coal engines.

----

"So there you are Sukue. What do you know, it wasn't just a pirate ship," Tao Tsu said with a grin. His golden eyes stared up at her, noticing the numerous bandages. "Seems they really put you through the ringer, eh? Say have you seen that traitor Zuko?" Her only response was a hard glare. "No? Well, I must say, considering how close you two were, I'm surprised he's not here leading those rebels with you. But, then again, I suppose betraying his father and country was enough of a feat for that coward. Is that why you're leaving? So you can imitate his disappearing act?" His grin grew as he saw her hands turn into fists.

"If you have so much to say," she said calmly and evenly, "then why don't you come up here and say it to my face Tsu. Then maybe we can discuss someone you haven't seen in a while either." It was her turn to grin. "Someone who was put 'through the ringer' too, though it seems she was innocent."

"That was your fault, you bitch!" His words were followed by a wave of fire, which Sukue easily dodged. Tao Tsu jumped up on the deck right in front of her. "She died because of you!" he roared as his palms erupted in flames. He charged at her, she ducked out of the way, dragging her foot in front of him so that he tripped and fell forward. She spun around, raising her other leg then bringing it down on his back in a sharp kick, also creating a small yellow flare. Tao Tsu was brought to the ground, and Sukue kept her foot on his back, crouching down to place her hand on the back of his neck. She created a huge amount of heat in her palm, making him let out the air in his lungs with an odd noise.

"Your first mistake was trying to psyche me out. That won't work on me, you should know that," she hissed coldly. "Your second mistake was allowing yourself to be baited. Though, your biggest mistake was assuming you were stronger than me just because you're older and were professionally trained. You beat yourself here."

"What'll you do with me now? I know you're too soft to kill me yourself. And there's no way to frame me as a traitor-agh!" The heat on the back of his neck intensified, but then he couldn't feel anything else. Sukue couldn't stand his attempts to bait her anymore. She smacked his head down on the floor hard, knocking him unconscious.

Sairo rose from her spot behind the barrels, one hand resting on her hip, the other gripping some chains. "Don't know what he was talkin' about, I'm just glad th' sleaze is out. Here, we'll chain 'im up an' get t'work on th' engines."

"We don't have to worry about the engines now," Sukue said, shoving the captain roughly upright and taking a chain from Sairo. "Those soldiers won't fight us anymore now that we have their commanding officer." Together, they tied Tao Tsu up with his fists secured on his chest, so he couldn't firebend without hurting himself. Sairo tossed him effortlessly over her shoulder, following the shorter girl towards the battle.

----

Loki shoved another one of the skull faced soldiers into a wall, gasping as he leaned against it. He could see his comrades were having difficulty as well. They were heavily outnumbered. He knew his father would never give up, but his crew was rather out of shape, they hadn't been in a battle like this in while. Suddenly, he realized some of the fire soldiers weren't fighting anymore, their bodies turned toward where he last saw Sukue. There she stood beside Sairo, who had a chained and unconscious Tao Tsu slung over her shoulder. He let out a loud laugh, and shouted "Avast, y'blaggards! Unless y'want t'kiss yer pretty lil captain goodbye!"

The fighting ceased, and within half an hour the soldiers that were still alive were chained together and thrown, one on top of the other in the smaller boats. Just as Captain Tao Tsu was about to be thrown on a boat crowded with soldiers, he groaned and woke, finding himself gripped roughly between Loki and Kaeji. He looked up at the fire bender, glaring at him.

"Why are you still with her? You know she was the reason why Ai Li died. You cared for her too."

Kaeji looked down at him impassively. "I did, but I've come to terms with her death. You should too." He nodded at Loki, and they grunted as they threw the captive man onto the boat with his men.

"What was that about?" Loki asked as he brushed his hands off, stealing a glance at the teen's face. It was emotionless, so that gave him no clue.

"It happened a long time ago, and Sukue and I are over it, so it doesn't matter. Don't ask her about it though," he warned. "It…just don't ask her."

"Whatever," Loki said, kicking a piece of coal into the water lapping at the sides of the ship. He couldn't help but wonder about it as he walked into the ship's interior, ignoring his comrades as they pillaged the valuables from the shelves and chests of the soldiers' quarters. He headed to the dungeons, wondering if there was perhaps someone being kept down there. As he headed further and further into the dark ship, he thought he heard someone singing, an older man. He stopped for a moment, listening intently.

"As the ships sail far,

don't forget his love.

He fights against many

so don't forget his love.

You are his hope, his light,

don't forget his love.

Remain strong and don't forget,

please don't betray his love…"

Loki kept walking forward, and the singing grew louder, and louder, until finally he was walking past doors made out of bars. He stood in front of one, in which the old man that had been singing the song about a soldier's sweet heart sat. The old man looked back at him, then his face broke into a smile. "You don't look like a soldier young man. You must be one of the people that had been making a fuss up on the deck. I'd appreciate it if you could get rid of these chains, they're rubbing against an old wound of mine."

"No problem, but why are you down here?" he asked as he found a ring of keys hanging from a hook and tried the keys in the door.

"Well, I'm considered a traitor to the Fire Nation, though I've hardly done anything to give them that idea," he responded chuckling. Loki found the right key and opened the creaking door. "That young captain was lucky that his men and the Rough Rhinos both found me at the same time, otherwise they wouldn't have captured me." He was apparently on his way to Ba Sing Sei, where he and his nephew were supposed to meet up, after they were separated by a rock slide in a desert mountain pass. "Of course, I'll be more delayed now, since my path has been deterred so far from its original course. I hope he doesn't worry too much." Loki helped him out of the chains, and he rubbed his wrists gratefully. "Thank you very much…what was your name?"

"It's Loki, sir," he responded as he helped heave him up to his feet.

His gentle face spread into a smile that made the teenager think nothing in the world could upset this happy old man. "My name is Iroh, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he replied genuinely.

----

Sukue didn't seem very upset on the outside by her encounter with the captain, but a storm was brewing inside of her as Ji redid her bandages, and wandered off into the bowels of the captured Fire Navy ship. The storm eventually grew into a hurricane, smoldering in her mind and growing until she was so frustrated with it, she finally let out a shout, punching at a wall scroll with a small flare of yellow flames. She backed up, her golden eyes taking in the sight before her. The scroll had been red, like so much else on this ship, with the familiar black flame, now being eaten by real fire, the flames licking colorlessly at the dusty old hanging. Tears came uninvited to her eyes, and she blinked furiously, trying to keep them at bay. They streamed down her face, unabated, and she sunk down to the floor with a small sob, her hair dragging behind her on the wall.

"I didn't do it…Ai Li…I didn't do it, I swear…Agni damn me…I'm sorry…" she whispered into the cold darkness.

_She could see herself, three years younger, in the mirror of her vanity. Her eyes were wide in shock, her mouth hung slightly open. "Ai Li, you can't be serious." She turned towards her best girl friend, a girl who was sixteen at the time, and had already been announced as the betrothed of a prominent young military man. "They…they're accusing you of _treason_? That's ridiculous." _

_The older girl tugged at a strand of her wavy black hair, hanging loose with out any adornments down to the middle of her back. "I know, I have no idea why they think that, but my parents are trying to pay off the judges just in case, like my word isn't enough to protect me. Phht," she blew at some stray strands of raven hued hair that dangled over her forehead. "I still can't figure out why they'd think that I'm some filthy rebel," she spat._

"I'm so sorry, Ai Li…" Sukue repeated. "I didn't mean for that to happen, I didn't want it!" she cried to no one.

"_Ai Li, you stand trial accused of treason and conspiring with others to overthrow our Fire Lord. How do you plead?"_

_A battered and bruised husk of the girl Sukue had known and loved hung from the chains used to secure her. Ai Li sighed, and looked up into the eyes of the judge who had asked her. "I would never betray my country, I'm not guilty." A taller man wearing all black robes walked up in front of her, and the two guards who'd been holding her upright tightened their grip._

"No…no…Ai Li…please…no…." she sobbed.

"_This court finds you guilty on all accounts. Your sentence is death by fire, which is to be carried out now." Sukue found she was unable to breath when she saw the flickers grow around the man's hands, burning the oxygen around it and growing, ever so slowly. Ai Li kept her head held up high, her eyes glaring straight ahead as the flames washed over her. Her mother's shriek filled the stadium, replaced soon after by the shouts and applause of the more sadistic in the palace._

"Ai Li…I'm sorry…" Sukue whispered again, cradling her head in her hands and leaning forward against her knees. She imagined Ai Li's face, right beside her, comforting her dear friend.

"Shiro Sukue, why are you crying?" a familiar voice asked slowly. Sukue looked up and found Loki and another man standing beside him.

"Oh great, I'm hallucinating," she said dryly, rubbing the tears off her face quickly, ignoring Loki's hand which he'd offered to help her stand. "Loki, did you know there's the great Dragon of the West standing behind you?"

"Erm, yeah, he was in the dungeons," Loki explained as Iroh bowed his respects.

"Oh, so…I'm not imagining General Iroh standing right behind you?" she asked, realization dawning on her. She flipped her head down suddenly in an impromptu bow. "I'm so sorry, General Iroh, I though maybe I was just dreaming, it's been so long!"

Iroh simply nodded and smiled, suggesting they all head towards the food stores to see if they had any good tea left.

As I was typing Iroh's first bit, I could hear him saying those words, and then I remembered…Makoto Iwamatsu died last Friday from esophageal cancer. How frigging sad is that! One of the most memorable voices ever…and he's gone…He was a great man, who forced open wide a door for Asian actors in American to portray more than the stereotypical Asian characters Hollywood threw them in. He was a great man, and my heart goes out to the Iwamatsu family. (also; good luck to the Avatar staff finding another voice who could come close to filling Mako's shoes! RIP!)

wipes a tear away with a sniff


	13. a Flood of Memories

**Chapter Thirteen; a Flood of Memories**

Katara froze, the breath catching in her throat. Her mind was numb, only one word repeating itself over again in her mind, the echoes bouncing off the boundaries of the mundane…_Zuko_…Her eyes didn't move from the ugly red skin around his left eye, the mottled, scarred tissue that had hunted their thoughts for so long…and here it was, floating beside her, it's head resting slightly on her leg…

Then, her mind came back to her; he wasn't breathing. As…weird as she felt about him-was he still considered an enemy or not?-she wasn't going to let him die. She bent the water out of his lungs, and reached under his head to heal the bump she'd caused him. Suddenly, he coughed roughly, flailing his arms out and splashing her. She shouted out, and Zuko gained enough sense to open his eyes. He sat up in the water, rubbing the back of his head and glaring into the water in front of him. His eyes wandered up to hers, expecting an angry glare, but she instead was just giving him a confused stare.

"I suppose you've recognized me," he stated, wanting to break the strange silence that had fallen.

"Yeah. I thought…you were traveling with your uncle." She recalled that day, when she watched Zuko show compassion for another human for the first time, when Azula had struck the sage older man.

"I was, until a rockslide separated us. We had agreed earlier that we should just continue our way to Ba Sing Sei if we lose each other, and that's what I'm doing." He stood up, walked out of the pool, and grabbing the robe off the ground, opened the gate and walked out without another word.

Katare blinked a couple of times, then realized something. "Couldn't have thanked me, huh!" she said loudly.

"Well, you nearly killed me in the first place!" he shouted from further down the path. She started a bit from actually being heard, and then proven wrong. Sighing, she sunk into the water up to her chin, leaning against the rocks and closing her eyes. Well, she'd been praying for a distraction, something to keep her mind off of Aang, Sokka, and Toph, but, perhaps the gods could've been a little less zealous with the drama. Unbidden, her mind drifted back to the last time she'd spoken with them, a bright sunny afternoon in a dry forest a while away from Ba Sing Sei…

"_Katara, can't we rest for just a while?" Sokka pleaded._

"_Yeah, we're all bushed," Toph backed him up, leaning heavily against a pine tree._

_She looked at all of them, even Aang, who'd been so gung hoe about finding Appa was dragging his feet. She sighed and said, "We can in a little while, I think there's a lake up ahead." They all let out a sigh, but nonetheless kept walking._

"_I don't see why we're following her," Toph whispered to Aang. "I mean, you're the Avatar right? Shouldn't you be calling the shots?" Aang seemed to consider this, his eyes boring into Katara's back. "If you were in charge, I betcha we wouldn't all be so tired."  
_

_By then the trees had thinned out, and the glint off a large lake assaulted Katara's eyes. The sharp pains that swept through her head shoved her over the edge. "You want to call the shots, then get your blind ass up here and do it!" she shouted over her shoulder._

"_What'd you say to me, water rat?" Toph answered, stalking up to the taller girl._

"_I thought you were blind, not deaf," Katara replied, stepping closer to the large body of water spread out before them. She was sick and tired of always being the one to calm things down. For once she wanted to stir things up, punch out a close friend, just for the hell of it._

"_Guys, come on, don't do this." Aang put his hand on Toph's shoulder, his sweet gray eyes pleading for peace. This just infuriated Katara more. Why wasn't he trying to calm her down!_

"_No, Aang, we're going to settle this once and for all," Toph said, shrugging his arm off. She walked up a little closer to Katara, her face contorted with anger and a little fatigue._

"_Whenever you're ready, shorty," she snorted. Katara raised a wave of water out of the lake, preparing herself. Toph took the offensive, using a basic move to throw rocks at her opponent, who easily dodged them and sent a block of ice sailing at the shorter girl. Toph heard the tell-tale whistling through the air, and brought up a rock wall to defend herself. Katara bent the ice back into water at the last moment, making it swerve up the wall and reform into several chunks of ice right above her. They fell towards her, but Toph formed a tunnel in the ground and dove into it. She lengthened it, hoping to confuse her target, and crawled along a ways before punching up, aiming for Katara's feet. She knew she'd hit her a couple of times, but then, she heard…water?_

"_Katara, stop, you'll drown her!" Aang cried desperately as Katara continued bending a wave of water into Toph's tunnel, her anger, jealousy, and frustration blinding her to ration. All she saw was some stupid little prodigy earth bender getting in her way, not an actual person."Katara, STOP IT!" he shouted, bending a wave of water from the lake up to swallow her whole. Aang wasn't completely aware of just how forceful he was being; Katara was washed away, into the lake, into the middle of the lake. Finally the Avatar-induced current subsided, and she spluttered up to the suface. Glaring across the choppy lake as she treaded water, she watched as Aang helped his beloved master Toph out of the tunnel she'd made herself. The water bender felt a strange sense of glee as the earth bender coughed and shook visibly from the experience. She winced as a bruise began forming on her arm from one of the rocks Toph had shot out of the ground at her; and then she knew. She knew something was wrong with her. Something had been separating her slowly from her comrades, even her own brother. She took in a gulp of air, and let herself sink below the surface of the water. She felt her element moving all around her, in an almost motherly fashion. And she knew then, she _knew_, she couldn't continue traveling with them. She didn't even say goodbye. Just swam to the other bank, pulled herself out of the water, and walked dripping through the forest until she found the monastery._

_----_

"Damn you Aang," she repeated, her anger returning. But, what right did she have to be angry? Surely, if she'd been in a tight spot, he would've stopped the fight…right? "ARRGH!" she shouted, and shoved off of the rocks, stomping over to the fence. She splashed down into the water and pushed through the tiny opening again, this time scratching herself deep enough to send a plume of crimson through the water. Katara let out a sigh, drawing some water around her hand to heal the cut. And then, a strange thought found its way into her mind. The pain…made her forget. She dropped the glowing water, draping her fingers across the red slash just under her belly button. She looked at her fingers, with drops of blood across them, and wondered, for a brief moment…if the pain that caused his scar helped him forget anything. Pushing such idiocy from her mind, Katara quickly healed the small cut, all that remained of her brief insanity was the blood that drifted behind her like a toxin as she waded out of the pool, drying off and pulling the robe tight around her.

----

Zuko laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling intently. His encounter with the Avatar's friend was wafting through his mind slowly, when he sat up quickly. He had changed into the other pair of pants and the shirt, though he left it open. He listened to the foot steps stomp up the hallway, into her room, then, silence. For a minute, then he heard her door being slammed open, some more stomping, and then pounding at his door.

"Open up, you pig-headed jerk!" He huffed, thinking to himself, _Oh goody, just who I wanted to see. _He tied a sash around his waist, pulling the green shirt closed. He pulled open the door, about to tell the water peasant off, but she beat him to it. "Now listen up! True, I may have knocked you off your feet, but how was I supposed to know you couldn't keep your balance! Don't you think me not killing you merit's a simple 'thank you' considering our situation!" Katara had changed fairly quickly into dryer clothes, though her hair still dripped onto her shoulders and back. She hadn't even bothered to bend the water out of her long brown hair, much less tie it back. It was weird for Zuko to see her in such a distressed state and not be trying to kill him, though the finger she was wagging in his face was getting annoying.

"You sprung that wave on me; it was a cheap shot! Why should I thank you for fixing something you broke!" he said back with even more gusto.

"It's called common courtesy, you dunce! I didn't mean to knock you out, it was an accident! All I'm saying is I could've left you to drown in there! But it wasn't the right thing to do!" She glared at his fierce golden eyes, glowing in the firelight from the wall lanterns. "I just want you to know that I did have a choice, oh mighty Prince," she spat out the last word and spun on her heel to add dramatic flair. Unfortunately, her heel was in a puddle of water, and with a strange squeak, she found herself falling through the air. On instinct, Zuko threw out his arms, grabbing her by the waist and forearm, drawing her into him in the same motion. Her skin felt cool and smooth under his fingers, but he brushed off that thought in a second. He pulled her up to her feet, leaning forward into her ear, and speaking softly.

"That's called common courtesy, you dunce. I could've let you fall, just want you to know I had a choice," he echoed.

She yanked her arm out of his grip, elbowing him at the same time. Brushing herself off, she muttered, "Bastard," and bent the water that had tripped her up and straight onto Zuko's face unexpectedly. She smirked at his spluttering as she walked herself back into her room, satisfied that she'd left a bad impression on his royal high-ass, as she recalled Sokka so kindly calling him once. As she closed the door behind her, a wave of heat rushed through the cracks in the door. She blinked once, then realized what must have happened. "You pompous little-" she pulled open her now charred door just as she heard Zuko shut his. "Jerk!" she shouted bending the rest of the water from her hair under his door, hoping he'd end up slipping on it like she had.

(O. )''

Well, I feel like this chapter was rather short, but I feel like I let the setting on a little better this time. Heheh, what will I have them argue over tomorrow? Heheh! I hope I kept every one in character!

**REVIEW DARN YOUUUUUUU! (pretty please with Sokka on top?)**

And thanks to** KathrynBlack** and **Seadiver113**! Yay, I have three reviewers so far, and this thing's been viewed, what only...**400** FREAKING **TIMES!** Please review, I've made it a personal policy to read at least one thing of all my reviewers and give them good constructive criticism to make them better writers! Isn't that fair! Let me know what you think! even if it's just a passing "nice story" or "you suck, burn in hell" just review pwease!


	14. Healing

-1**Chapter Fourteen; Healing**

Kaeji let out a loud burp, and it was followed by raucous laughter. "I'd bet m'weight in gold he's ne'er tasted our grog before!" Sairo jeered as she clapped a hand roughly on his back. The alcohol had been brought over to the iron monstrosity of a ship from more homey one for a celebration. Someone mixed the salty grog with some of the spiced beers aboard the Fire Navy ship, and discovered that two drinks had someone extremely tipsy, but one was enough to get Sukue hiccupping and flushed. Kaeji seemed to be holding out a little better, still being able to stand after three jars of the mixture. Iroh was enjoying a cup of the beer and a quiet conversation with a surprisingly sober Captain Hue. Loki was chugging down a plain tankard of grog, when he slammed it down, suddenly standing and shouting to his fellows, "Haharr! I think it's time for a shanty, boys!"

Shouts of approval rang out from the tables that had been shoved together to form one long one. Empty plates, bones and crumbs were all that remained from the raiding of the pantries. Some of the more sober among them were sent back to the ship to gather the drums, guitars and horns. Loki looked over at Sukue, who was having her glass refilled with some of the beer from the ship. He chuckled as she turned back to the table, sipping at her drink greedily, but some of it sloshed out as she hiccupped. He reached out, gently pulling the glass away from her face, and she looked at him with surprise. "Don't drink too much now," he admonished.

She muttered something about not patronizing her. He couldn't hear her over the guffaws of the crew. "I said," she started a little stronger, "I can take care of myself. Thank you," she added.

"Sukue, do you remember that song about the soldier and the flame in the forest? I can't recall how it ended, Sairo wants to know," Kaeji called from the other end of the table. She thought for a moment, then the tune came floating to her from an old memory, one of Ai Li practicing for her choir classes.

"I remember it."

"Can you sing it? I've gone and forgotten the rest of it now…" he murmured into his jar. At first she refused, but the rest of the men began cheering her on, and Iroh offered to accompany her on a reed flute someone had found in the captain's quarters. Sighing she resigned herself to her fate, and Iroh played the introduction. After a few lilting notes, she began singing, her voice soft, and wavering at first, but she began finding her strength as the song progressed. It told the tale of a young soldier, who was the only son of a very loving couple, and despite their pleas, he joined the army. After serving one term, he returned home to find his mother deathly ill. His father insisted he stay home and tend to his mother, but he argued that he'd already signed himself back up, and so returned to the war. One night after a terrible battle in hostile Earth Kingdom lands, he was lost in the mountains, and far from his fellows. Suddenly in the darkness, he saw a spurt of flames. Deciding it must be one of his comrades, he rushed towards it, but it reappeared a little ways off, so he followed it further, only to see it return even further away. He followed it through the mountain forest, until suddenly, near exhaustion, he stumbled into a Fire Nation camp. None of the other soldiers claimed to be roaming the woods, much less to be fire bending in the night in hostile lands. The young man chalked it up to hallucinations.

When he returned home, he found that his mother had died upon sunset the night he'd become lost. Sukue sang the last verse in a clear, but softening tone, her voice resonating through the silent dining hall.

"He fell to his knees

The tears cascaded from his eyes

He thanked Agni for her love

And prayed that she was resting peacefully now…

Now that her fire had led him home."

Her voice lingered on the last notes, the flute mimicking her pure tone. The whole crew erupted with shouts and cheers of praise. Sukue bent her head embarrassedly, her blush deepening to a crimson hue. By then the others had returned and were setting up the instruments at one end of the tables. She stood, her head still bent, saying she was tired. Loki couldn't help but notice how she limped slightly as she walked out, worry furrowing his brow. Sairo caught his eyes, then glanced at the door, then back to him with a questioning look. He shrugged, but she jerked her head at the door, giving him a hard look. He sighed, standing up and exiting without a word.

Sairo smiled after him, hoping he and the Fire Nation girl would have a nice heart to heart. But suddenly, she recalled a rather pertinent fact; they were both almost drunk. She hoped this wouldn't their judgment; though she was pretty sure Loki would be okay. She knew for a fact he would never take advantage of someone. Still, she wondered if sending him after the fire bender was wise.

Loki swung down on a rope, landing lightly on the deck. He knocked on the door, and hearing her response, he opened it. Sukue sat on the edge of her bunk, her hair unbraided, pulling her black undershirt back on. Below the bandages that covered the nasty burn on her left side, he saw bruises peeking just above the waistband of her pants. "What's that?" he asked crouching in front of her and pointing at her hip.

"N-nothing, just…a bruise from the fight today," she stuttered. Sukue avoided his eyes, hoping he would believe her weak lie. He kept his gaze steady on her face, which was still flushed from the alcohol.

"Let me see," he asked casually.

"No, really, it's nothing," she shook her head plastering a fake smile on her lips.

"Let me see it, Sukue," he commanded gently. It was the first time he'd called her by her name, and it surprised her so much she didn't react as he began pulling up the hem of her shirt. He traced the edge of the bruise with his fingertips, and she didn't gasp or make any motion to indicate it caused her pain. In fact, she seemed to be holding her breath. He'd noticed, though, that the bruise was faded, not new, but he chose not to mention it. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

She took a breath, wondering how she could respond to that. Though it wasn't anywhere near a severe injury, she knew it would be one of the most painful memories of her life. "Yes, it does," she whispered, trying her (drunken) best to sound normal.

"Lie down," Loki said, reaching over to his desk. He pulled some water out of the jug sitting there and covered his left hand with it. She nodded, remembering reading somewhere water benders could heal some wounds. She picked her legs up, resting on her right side, ignoring the tingles of pain coming from the identical bruise on her right hip. The water around his left hand glowed dimly, casting an eerie glow on the water bender and the fire bender.

"I would've done this for all yer wounds, but it takes a lot outta me," he explained, laying his hand gently down on her side. Sukue gasped a little as his cool touch began healing the bruise. He pulled down the edge of her waistband gently, his hand moving over the rest of the darkened flesh. Strangely enough, his hand seemed to fit right over the bruise, almost perfectly. How did she manage to get a hand shaped bruise on her hip? Why was someone gripping her side with that much force? His heart skipped a beat, and he realized what had been done to her, why she always kept distance between her body and others.

"There," he said, pulling her shirt back in place. He stood up, waving his hand and sending the water back into the jug. "I'm gonna go back, you…y'get some rest," he said uncertainly, his new revelation making him feel awkward. Loki paused at the doorway, her soft thank you making him turn around. She was sitting up again, her eyes looking into his. There were a thousand things he could have said at that moment-I'm sorry, I hope you'll be okay, I'm here for you-but all he did was nod, and softly close the door behind him.

Sukue waited until she was sure he wasn't going to come back in until taking off her shirt and pants, replacing them with a soft, red cotton robe. It was sleeveless, and was hemmed just below her knees, made for warm nights. As she reached for the gold sash, she noticed how the bruise on her right hip was still visible against her pale flesh. She traced the edges of it with a finger, like Loki had done, feeling the familiar unpleasant tingle. Sighing, she tied the sash around her waist, and crawled under the thin blanket. She pulled the flimsy pillow close, her flush returning to its former deep red. She allowed herself a small smile as she snuggled into the blanket, appreciating the lack of pain from her left hip.

----

Loki stood at the bow, glaring across the ocean, the half moon shining down on the two ships. He understood now, everything that had happened to her, he was sure of it. She had been burnt and beaten and…and…he couldn't even bring himself to form the word in his mind. He hated them. He hated all Fire Nation citizens. He hated them for creating a war that changed the entire world. He hated them for the pain and death they had caused. He hated them for killing his mother and his first love. He hated them for all this and more, and he hated her for it. He knew it was wrong to hate her at all, considering she was trying to help end the war; but he knew the other emotion he considered her with was just as wrong. He could not feel anything towards her, she was a fire bender. Only trouble would come of falling for her. But still…she needed to be healed, in so many different ways, he couldn't help but feel like he could help her. And, who knew, maybe she could help him. "Sedna have mercy," he mumbled, grabbing onto a rope ladder and hauling himself up onto his enemy's ship.

----

Kaeji was slumped over on the table, his head in his arms. Sairo chuckled and poked him gently, causing him to jerk his head up suddenly. His honey brown eyes met her green ones, and Sairo wondered how she hadn't noticed what a soft tone they had before. She nudged him again, asking, "Y'feeling alright? Yer lookin' a lil green about th'gills!"

He nodded, keeping his eyes on hers, reveling in their delicious hue. "I'm fine. And I think I need to say this while I'm drunk or else I won't have the balls to say it when I'm not. I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen Sairo," he babbled loudly. A pirate sitting nearby chuckled and punched him in the arm, making him slide off the table and right up to her face. Sairo wanted to laugh and push him away roughly, but suddenly his lips were on hers, and she didn't want to shove him away. The beer made her forget they were sitting at a table with twenty men, and she kissed him back, parting her lips slightly.

The crew erupted in loud jeers and cat calls. Kaeji pulled away, his ears beet red. Sairo just grinned widely, then downed the rest of her grog. "Not bad, fire bender," she teased, giving him a wink. Kaeji smiled back at her appreciatively.

"Ditto, pirate."

Loki burst out in laughter at the other end of the table, holding his gut in glee. Sairo threw a metal plate like a disk in his direction, glaring at him with mock ferocity as he ducked it and the plate landed in a wooden bookcase with a loud thock. Loki jumped up, looking rather savagely at her. "Is that a challenge?" he growled.

She stood up from the table, anger glinting in her eyes. "Aye, if y'be takin' it tha' way." The crew cheered loudly, happy to see the two teens acting normally. Usually they sparred a couple of times a week, though since the arrival of the fire benders, they hadn't sparred once. The congregation moved to the deck of the ship, and formed a circle around the two fighters, who'd already taken their stances, glaring at each other fiercely with fists raised.

DOOOM!

Will you people please review? There is no possible way I only have one reader. PLEASE review…or…else? GRR!


	15. Betrayal

-1**Chapter Fifteen; Betrayal**

"_Aang!" Katara cried into the darkness, listening as his name was echoed all around her. "Aang?" she said a little softer. She closed her eyes, looking at the ground sadly. "They've left me again haven't they? Left me behind…" A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another and another, enough tears to fill the hole in her heart. They collected around her feet, and she could see her reflection in the water. But…the other Katara…was smiling…smiling and happy and not alone and in someone's arms-_

A light rapping sound came from the door. Katara was ripped from her dream, and she laid there for a moment, her mind full of too many things. Someone knocked on her door again, so she pulled herself out of bed wearily. An assistant monk greeted her with a bow, telling her that breakfast was ready and handing her a package with her old clothes in it. Katara thanked him and closed the door, crossing her room to stand in front of the mirror looking at her sleepy self, wondering. Wondering about her dream.

She pulled at her hair absentmindedly, taking it out of the braid she slept with and brushing it slowly. She put the brush back on the table, and picked up the package containing her clothes. Unfolding the thin paper carefully, she set it aside to use later as kindling. It'd catch fire very easily and be useful for padding if it got cold again. She examined her clothes, deciding these monks were far better with a needle than she was. The numerous rips and scuffs she'd acquired during her trip were all sewn up skillfully and were barely noticeable now. Burying her nose in it, she noticed they'd even washed it with scented soap; her old dress seemed so new now.

She traced her finger along the white trim, remembering her Gran-Gran's smile as she gave the dress to Katara, proud of her sewing, and delighted that she looked just like her mother in it. Katara smiled, reaching up to fiddle with her pendant. Panic gripped her as she failed to find it on her neck, but subsided as she remembered she'd taken it off yesterday. Sighing, she drew it out of the drawer of the side table, and put it back in it's place around her neck. She'd made her decision. She'd ask her question, and he would make his own decision, and what would happen then would happen.

----

Zuko was already half way through with his breakfast oatmeal by the time Katara entered the dining room. He didn't glance up at her as she sat down at the opposite end of the table, dressed in her normal blue robes. Another man, middle aged and shaggy haired, sat a few seats down from Zuko. The older man nodded respectfully to her, which she returned. She accepted a bowl of oatmeal from the same monk who'd told her breakfast was ready along with a cup of water. She sipped at it daintily, and reached down for the spoon, when a low rumble shook the monastery. The monks in the dining room all took to their feet, bowing as they exited. Zuko couldn't shake the familiarity that the low, almost growl like noise arose, and stood to follow the monks out. One of them rushed back in, closing the door behind him, his hands raised to stop the young man.

"Please sir, it was only a young earth bender showing off, there is nothing happening. Please, sit back down and finish your meal." Zuko made a face at the weaker man, and strode past him. The monk sighed loudly, and scurried after the headstrong boy, stuttering in his attempt to slow him down. The fire bender just ignored him and pulled on the handle of the door, only to find it immobile. He whipped around to face the monk, his face clearly showing his rage.

"What's going on here! Unlock this door immediately," he commanded, feeling the temperature rise around his clenched fists. Katara stood up, quickly crossing the room. She tried to keep her mind as calm as she could. After all, none of these men could bend, besides Zuko, so she could easily escape if she had to. But she was puzzled; why were the previously hospitable monks now holding them captive? Zuko roughly grabbed the front robes of the now shaking man, pulling him close. "Unlock the door," he stated, his amber eyes glaring pure hatred at the monk.

"I-I-I can't, its locked from the outside, I couldn't unlock it even if I had the key! Please, have mercy, I don't have any choice in this than you."

"Zuko, let him go, he's not going to hurt you," Katara said sternly, placing one hand on his shoulder. Zuko threw the old man to the ground, violently shrugging off her hand and turning his glare on her.

"Don't ever touch me," he said dangerously. She didn't reply, so he walked over to the door, and with a fiery kick it was no longer a problem. He strode out into the yard, a flustered Katara in his wake. His sight set on the head monk Fu, and his pace quickened. "Where's my ostrich horse, I'm leaving," he called, hands balled into fists at his sides.

The old monk's green eyes held something Katara hadn't seen before; sorrow. _What's going on here? _she wondered helplessly. "Monk Fu, what's going on? Why were we locked in the dining hall?"

The sorrow in his eyes increased, tinged with pity. "I'm terribly sorry about this, Takara, I truly am. But this monastery doesn't run on good will. Occasionally, we get the odd traveler with a substantial bounty in their name, and after a council, it is decided whether or not we will keep them here for the monthly inspection from the Fire Nation Army stationed in the town to the east of here." Suddenly she understood.

"So you're going to turn us in? What kind of monks are you!" she shouted.

"I hope you know that I truly am sorry for this." Zuko suddenly shuddered, his body slumping slightly to the left. "It is a tradition from the first days of the monastery's creation."

"You…you drugged us!" Zuko shouted almost drunkenly. Suddenly, a shiver passed through Katara's body, and she felt her balance leaving her as she stumbled back a few steps. Zuko created some flames around his fists, but they were wild and unfocused; they just flashed dangerously in random directions. "D…damn it…" the flames spluttered and dissipated, and he fell to his knees. "I won't let…let Azula drag me back there…without…without…m…honor." He fell forward, unconscious.

Darkness rimmed Katara's vision, and she strove to control her motions. With a quick movement, she shoved her hand into her mouth, against her throat, and vomited on the ground to her right before falling to her knees. The taste was absolutely disgusting, and she now shook, but…hopefully the poison wouldn't take effect now…she flumped onto the hard ground, her desperate effort made in vain.

Monk Fu looked sadly at the bodies of the two teenagers upon the ground, wondering if what he had enforced for so many years was right at all. "I wonder…how much blood is on my hands…" he muttered to himself. An assistant monk nearby thought he was being addressed, and stepped forward.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, tie them up and position them comfortably in one of the rooms. They'll be asleep for the next twelve hours, so make sure they won't be too stiff when they do wake up," he instructed, sighing heavily as he walked back up to the monk's rooms, finding Zuko's repaired and washed clothes, and taking them with him to designate which room the children would be locked up in until the Fire Nation Patrol would arrive the day after tomorrow.

_She looked around the room. It was strange, all red and black flames, gold embroidery, like nothing she'd seen before. Then, a foul scent assaulted her nose. Burnt hair and singed flesh. She knew that smell from her many battles with the Fire Nation. Then, an earthy smell, like freshly dug dirt. She recognized it from Aang's and Toph's bending sessions. Katara walked over to a nearby window, suddenly aware of a desperate fatigue tugging at her entire body. For some reason, she decided to step up on the window sill, which overlooked the Eastern Ocean. She looked down, seeing a rocky coastline far below her. To the right, she saw a port, full of the metal battleships she'd learned to fear. Now, she simply saw them as bothersome pests, like an old friend you'd like to avoid._

_The familiar black smoke was wafting from the boat's chimney, and they were all moving out to sea, all heading in the same direction. She looked ahead of them, and saw wooden ships; Northern Water Tribe ships, a few smaller Southern Water Tribe sloops, boxy Earth Kingdom vessels. But…strangely enough they were being led by an armada of Fire Nation ships sailing under a different flag. A flag with the symbols of all four elements in a box; earth, fire, water, and air. All the ships flew that flag, it's colors flapping in the wind. Then, a familiar roar tore across the sky, making Katara gasp._

_It was the war. It was here, here and now, and…it was going to be horrible and bloody and full of death and pain and suffering…and afterwards there would not be rejoicing, but rather crying. Crying for the loved ones lost. "WHY!" she cried out. "Why did they have to start this stupid war! Damn it!" she screamed._

"_Katara." She spun around, and came face to face with a scarred face she knew too well. "C'mon, we have to keep you safe. Aang will come after you, I mean us first." He laid his hand on her shoulder gently, his touch saying something incoherent to her senses._

"_Wh-what are you talking about? I have to help Aang, what do you mean us!" she practically screeched, confused at his casual attitude towards her and the way his touch was making her feel._

"_Aang?" his grip tightened, making her flinch involuntarily. "You said you didn't want to help him anymore. You said you were going to help restore my honor by tricking him. If it had worked, none of this would be happening. There's no way the other countries and those idiotic rebels will be able to defeat us."_

"_Stop saying us, there is no us!" she shouted, trying to wrench her shoulder from his grip. Ignoring her feeble attempts, Zuko pulled her in close, too close, she was up against him, he was wrapping his other arm around her back. Before she could protest, he smashed his lips against her, the force of it making her squeak quietly. Before she could push him away, she was lost. Lost in his strong embrace, lost against his rough lips, lost to the tide of emotions that overtook her. Before she could stop herself, she reached up and pulled him against her, and he made a soft sound of approval._

_From the long forgotten window, a rush of wind blew through the air. "Katara!" a small voice called incredulously. Katara's heart plummeted as she realized what had just happened. She broke the kiss, pushing the Prince away from her to find the window full of white fur and a broken hearted Aang. For a second that lasted an eternity, there was only an awkward silence._

"_What's going on? Sokka, tell me," Toph's slightly annoyed voice came from the saddle._

"_I have no clue. Katara, what the hell!" Sokka's prepubescent squeak came out loud and clear. "I swear to Sedna, if you're…you're…oh gods, you are, aren't you! Zuko, if you've even touched her, I'm gonna kick your-"_

"_Shut up, squeaker boy," Zuko stated coldly, stepping in front of Katara. "This is between me and the Avatar."_

"_Let Katara go, Zuko!" Aang shouted, floating down from Appa's head, his flyer in hand._

"_She chose to go with me. Get over it," he answered, taking his stance._

"_Stop it, I don't know what you're talking about!" Katara shouted. Zuko and Aang both gave her a strange look._

"_That night, Zuko kidnapped you to try and capture Aang. He lied to all of us, he was still after him. He lied, and he's still lying," Sokka explained helping Toph out of Appa's saddle. He jumped out himself, and glared at Zuko murderously. "He forced himself on you, didn't he!"_

"_Anything I did to her was welcome, not to mention reciprocated," Zuko sneered maliciously._

"_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I don't remember any of that!" Katara shouted exasperatedly._

"_That's because you came willingly with me. You agreed to help trick Aang so we could end this war together and bring the world together under the Fire Nation."_

"_No, I'd never do that, I'd never betray Aang! This isn't happening, this can't be happening, I wouldn't do that!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, cradling her head in her hands. She heard a shattering sound, then…then a strange soft roaring sound all around her. Screams, groans of pain, and a baby crying. Then, silence, and she was left alone, surrounded by ashes and heat, two babies on the ground crying in front of her. She realized she was crying, and then she knew why. _

_Who's children were these? She knew one was hers, and it should be the one with the darker skin. But she wasn't sure. Why wasn't she sure? No, no, this one was hers, for sure. This one, with soft tanned skin and crystal blue eyes. They were lighter than hers, so much clearer. They were unlike hers, or her mother's or Gran Gran's or even her father's._

_Who's eyes were they?_


	16. Lying and Shouting

-1Omfgah! Erm, what's that? I'm supposed to be writing? More readers? Ones that actually review? No shit! Well, s'pose I'll have to do something about that! (loves the Zeeva and the Seadiver and the Bluearrow!)

**Chapter Sixteen; Lying and Shouting**

The sun was just peaking over the horizon, defiantly glaring blood red through the morning mists. Sairo was snoring loudly, her arm draped around Kaeji's middle and her head lying on his chest. His fingers were intertwined with hers, and his right arm fit into the curve of her side. They were sleeping on the deck of _The Flying Poison Eel_ after a long night's partying and sparring. Sighing, Loki decided it would be more comedic if he woke them up himself, wondering how his unpredictable friend would play it off. He lifted his foot to kick the fire bender into consciousness, but was stopped by a voice coming from his cabin.

"Um, Loki? Where can I find some breakfast?" Sukue asked. Her eyes blinked several times at him blearily, and her visage was even paler than usual.

"You look like something the hog monkey dragged in. Too much drinking?" he chuckled.

"N-no, no, of course-I mean…" she stopped protesting suddenly, causing Loki to raise an eyebrow, "I…I guess so. Yeah," she ended awkwardly.

"You stupid girl, I can tell you're lying," he stated frankly, rolling his eyes at her.

She didn't seem too taken aback by it. "Oh, really? Every one I've known says the same thing. I got it from my mom-well, that's what my father said. I…I just couldn't sleep well last night."

He walked up to her, his eyes staring into hers. "Nightmares?" For an answer, she averted her eyes. Sighing, he conceded. "Fine, I'll go get you some breakfast."

"Thank you," she whispered emotionlessly. Sukue watched him go down into the galley, wondering if she would ever be able to lie to anyone. Zuko had always been able to see through her wavering attempts at deception, as had Ai Li. Kaeji was a little easier to fool, though her father had never questioned anything she said, making her double life at least a little easier. Dreamily, she walked over to the left side, watching the sun's rays glint almost violently off the gentle waves of the sea. She clasped her hands together and leaned on the ledge, resting her chin on her knuckles. _Fire and water…sun and moon…yin and yang…oh Agni, why am I being unfaithful to my heart for Zuko?_

"Praying to the spirits, miss Shiro?" came a voice to her left, startling her.

"Oh, General Iroh!" she quickly bowed. "I hope it's not disrespectful of me, but I'd forgotten we had found you yesterday!"

"Please, I am no longer a general. Just a normal refugee of this war like so many others," he said forlornly. "Captain Hue mentioned that you have joined the rebel forces back home. Have you met-"

"I'm not allowed to speak of our doings to any who have not sworn their loyalty to our leader, sir," she interrupted. "I'm sorry, but it is one of our most highly held laws. The Lotus council dictated it should be so, before we split our forces. It's for the best," she smiled sadly.

He returned her smile. "Of course, how could I forget. My apologies."

Sukue couldn't help herself, she had to bow to him again. "No, please don't apologize, it's no one's fault!" Iroh simply nodded, still smiling gently. "I was wondering, Gen--er, Iroh, if you would know what course Prince Zuko might take to OmaShu."

"Hmm, well, certainly the shortest route possible sounds like him, no?" he chuckled. "Actually, I think…" he stopped smiling, his gaze going beyond the horizon, and the air became tense, "I wouldn't know where he would go," Iroh shrugged, and Sukue's hopes came crashing down. She gripped the railing, her face set with determination.

"Very well, we'll just have to ask around as we head towards OmaShu. We'll be landing in the Southern Bay, so it's pretty much unlikely we'll pick up his trail, but at least it's something."

Iroh considered her words with an odd look on his face. "Do you truly think Zuko will help the rebels? He probably blames them for his mother's death."

"I…I know. But…but this war can't end without his help, I'm…I'm certain of it. Our people will need someone strong, someone of royal blood to help pick up the pieces, and I severely doubt Azula would enjoy that. It has to be Zuko."

"I agree, after all, I'm much too old to be a Fire Lord!" he chortled. Sukue couldn't help but to laugh with him. His laughter was so cheerful and infectious, she doubted anyone could resist cheering up around him. Their laughter died down, and Iroh once again became serious. "I just wanted to warn you, miss Sukue, you do not have an easy task ahead of you."

"I know," she answered. "I know." She stared wistfully out to the east, knowing that somewhere far away, Zuko was probably waking up, cold and lonely on a forest floor, his muscles getting stiff from the inferior bedding, wondering where he would find breakfast. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry anymore. "I…I hope he's alright."

"You care for him don't you?" Iroh asked gently. She smiled and blushed in reply. "That's why you're so driven isn't it? Well, if there is a force strong enough to end this war, I believe it might be love."

"I…I couldn't believe he would care for me in return. I just know he is the strongest soul I've ever met, and I…I admire him for that." She turned to Iroh. "I do see a lot of you in him, and his mother. Azula…" her face became twisted, "Azula on the other hand…she could stand to be knocked down a couple of pegs."

"Well, she has more of her father and grand sire in her than anything else. Ozai admires that characteristic, regardless of the fact that Zuko would be a much better leader. I am not being biased either, it's a simple fact."

"Oh, Iroh, yer up," Loki said as he brought a platter of food up from the galley. Apples, dry bread, and some spiced meat stolen from the now sunken Fire Navy ship. "I thought ye'd enjoy an actual bed for a while longer b'fore risin'." He sat the platter down on a barrel beside the two fire benders, taking some dried meat for himself before leaning against the ledge. "What were you two talkin' 'bout?"

"We were discussing Zuko's prospects of becoming a publicly accepted Fire Lord," Iroh answered, reaching for an appetizing looking apple.

"So where did Sukue's lil crush on the prince fall in with that?" Loki asked, his voice laden with malice.

Sukue's eyes went wide. How stupid could she be? Loki was just down in the galley. But…then again… "What does it matter to you what I feel about Zuko?" she demanded, rounding on him.

"He's a prince. He probably doesn't give a lemur's tail about you." Iroh looked from the young pirate to the adept fire bender, and after a second's debate, decided it would be wisest to step away from this argument. So, after grabbing three more apples, he slunk away into the galley, where he would be relatively safe from any fighting that might take place.

"You don't know him, you haven't even met him. You have no right to criticize-"

"He was attacked by his father right? Burned, scarred, hurt." Loki was angry enough to shout, but somehow he managed to keep his voice in control. "Pain changes people Sukue. It's been two years since you last saw him. He's probably an entirely different person by now."

Suddenly, Sukue felt a surge of rage unlike any she'd felt before in her life. "You're wrong, Loki. You just feel threatened because I might like someone else. You're so stupid and presumptuous and condescending and-and-" And she couldn't think of what else to spew at him.

He leaned forward, his faces inches away from hers. "And what? No more kiddy insults, princess?"

"You're weak," she said in a level tone, then turned on her heel, grabbing some bread with the same motion and stomping off to the upper deck. Loki was flabbergasted.

"Weak? Weak! Did you forget who saved your ass yesterday more than once?" he shouted at her as she ascended the stairs.

"I was still very much in pain. I'm feeling much better today, and wouldn't need your help if we were attacked today," she called back from the top of the stairs.

"Prove it," he challenged. She stopped in her tracks.

"Prove it?"

"Yeah. Fight me. I'll judge whether er not it was just yer injuries, fire bender."

She turned and looked him in the eyes, the fire behind hers sparkling. "Alright, water bender. Show me what you've got."

(-.-)'

I hope that last bit wasn't OOC for Sukue. I just really want to do a fight scene with fire and water soon. Oh, wait, that's next chapter for Zuko and Katara as well. Oh joy! (does happy dance of joyful cheer)


	17. Drugged

-1Woohoo! Secret of the fire nation was so freaking awesome! I'd forgotten how strong of a water bender Katara is! Wapachow! (Zuko and Jet hottness!) And just so you guys know, I intend to end this story with the end of the war, then, if I still feel like it, a sequel. I don't know if Aang should live through it or not, we'll see. Ah well, to da future!

Oh yeah, kinda gory here in the beginning, what with the poison in her blood, so…don't read or get over it!

I don't own Avatar, just a box of Avatar fruit snacks…mmmm, cherry flavored Zuko…

**Chapter Seventeen; Drugged**

Katara groaned as she felt her limbs tingling. She tried to remember why she was in so much pain, but could only see fog in her mind's eye. Aware of a warmth to her left, she wondered who it could be. Grunting, she managed to regain control of her twitching fingers, clenching them into a fist. Finally she felt she could open her eyes, but only found a dim darkness around her. Her head pounded with her pulse, and another sound, what was it? A raspy sound, like wind through dry leaves. She was so tired, why did she have to wake up? Her mind started becoming a little clearer, she tasted bile on her lips. Then, Katara remembered the monk's treachery, and searing anger flooded her blood with adrenaline.

She concentrated on her blood, furrowing her brow and gritting her teeth as she tried to feel the poison in her veins. There it was, she could virtually see it, ghastly black against the blue of her life's blood. She felt its energy cutting off her own, and tried to expunge it from her body. Sweat began seeping from her pores, and with it came the toxins. The numbness was gone from her limbs, though now they felt like she had ran for an hour straight. Sitting up shakily, she recognized the room she had stayed in that night. Or rather the night before last night. Then, she heard the raspy sound again, coming from the warm spot to her left. She looked down and saw him, the royal pain in the ass, out cold and vulnerable. At first she felt a surge of anger. Here was the one who had hunted her friends and tried to capture them so many times. The one who brought terror to Aang's face…Aang…That name took a slightly longer time to generate any emotion, but the one that resounded through her being was more resentful than what she felt for Zuko. Sure, he'd almost killed them on more than one occasion, but he never led her on intentionally just to go off with some earth bending prodigy and leave her high and dry.

She resented Aang because he never doted over her like he did Toph anymore. She resented Toph for being the object of his attention. She resented Sokka for being so stupid and unaffected by the tension. She resented them all for leaving her behind to be hauled off by the Fire Nation to her death.

"No," she whispered. "I will not let them take me. I will fight this. I will prove that I don't need the Avatar to protect me. I am not weak, I'm competent, and I won't admit defeat," Katara convinced herself.

"Neither will I," came a voice from beside her. She jumped a little, startled that Zuko was awake. "I won't let my sister drag me back to my father as some sort of trophy. Errgh," he grunted.

"How did you wake up so quickly?" Katara whispered.

"I'm a fire bender, remember?" he nearly spat. "Poisons don't affect me as easily as it does you water benders." She shot him a death glare through the dim light, and noticed he was sweating more than she was. The sound of metal clinking together came from his wrists, and he realized he was chained together. "Damn it," he muttered. He pulled himself up, heating up the air around his hand. The metal didn't melt, just got red hot and sizzled against his flesh, making him hiss quietly. Looking around, Katara saw a vase with some flowers in it on a shelf nearby. She bent the water out of the green jar and around Zuko's fists, cooling the metal on contact and healing the burns instantly. He kept his eyes averted, and didn't thank her.

"You're welcome, jerk. Those shackles won't melt, but I can probably cut through it with water. Here, do you think you can get rid of this rope without killing me?" she held out her arms as far as she could. Without any warning, he shot a short, thin flare at her wrists, slicing the ropes neatly off her hands. Rubbing her arms, she could still feel a strong weariness in her muscles. Forcing herself to sweat like she had took her element out of her body, leaving her a little dehydrated. Sighing, she bent some more water out of the vase, and with a few concise slices the manacles fell from her enemy's wrists. He massaged them gently, noticing the lack of burn wounds.

"Thanks," he mumbled quietly, surprising Katara.

"No problem," she replied. She was about to ask him what time he thought it was, when he held up a finger to his lips. Footsteps were echoing down the hallway, and she froze with unabated terror. Was it the soldiers, come to drag them away? After a second, she realized it was the soft tapping sound of leather soled shoes, not the heavy stomping of military issue boots. Zuko motioned for her to follow him as he silently got off the bed and crossed the room to one side of the door, waving for her to stand on the other side. Just as silently as he had moved, Katara got into position, water hovering under her hands, ready to knock out whoever came into the room.

----

"Welcome to our humble monastery Captain. I assume you received the messenger hawk I sent?" Monk Fu greeted him with a respectfully low bow.

"Yes, you say you have the exiled prince and the Avatar's water bender here?" Lun questioned. He was a tall fire bender, a large blade strapped to his side to aid his fire bending. A scar across his face ran over his nose, accenting the large chunk that it was missing. His beard had been trimmed along his jaw line, his mustache prominent along his upper lip. His hard dull amber eyes betrayed his years, as did the gray streaks in his bound hair.

"Indeed, we do. But I do wonder, will they be treated well on their trip back to your homeland?" Monk Fu asked, trying to soften the blow to his conscious the sight of the helpless teens being dragged away would cause.

The Captain snorted. "How these criminals are treated has never been your concern. If you wish to keep this dump funded, then I suggest you lose any interest you might have with the enemies of the Fire Nation." The elderly man simply bowed his head in respect. "Now, where are they?"

"This way, Captain." Fu led the soldiers through the small welcoming temple and into the backyard. When they reached the rooms, Fu froze as he saw Katara's door standing open. His feet moved slightly faster, his heart plummeting and soaring at the same time.

"What is it?" Lun asked as he walked right behind the smaller man to the open doorway. Fu fell to his knees at the side of the monk he had sent to check on the two young benders, and feeling a pulse, he sighed and said to the soldiers, "I'm afraid they've escaped, somehow the poison wore off quicker than expected. They're probably headed for the stables in the front yard."

"What! This is an outrage! Men, move out!" The fire benders rumbled out of the small residence building, leaving an unconscious monk, and one that sat thanking the gods that the two teenagers had managed to use the set up he had given them.

----

"Come on boy, time to go," Zuko whispered to his ostrich-horse, who was already saddled up with supplies by the forgetful stable boy who had assumed Zuko would be leaving that morning. Katara stood awkwardly by, wondering if she should help or if she should start running. He swung himself up on his steed, and looked down at the water bender who'd helped him when she could have just left him there to be dragged away. She looked back at him, her eyes just as full of uncertainty as his. Deciding she could be helpful if he couldn't make a clean getaway, he offered her his hand. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride until we're safe. Then you can go back to the Avatar."

Nodding, she let him pull her up. "What are you going to do? Keep heading for Ba Sing Sei?" He nodded curtly in reply, spurring his ostrich-horse into a gallop with a sharp kick. They turned for the gate, the extreme angle nearly making Katara fall off. She wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling him tense up at their contact. "Sorry," she shouted.

"Whatever. As long as we don't have to stop," he said, his scorn obvious in his tone. Katara heard some shouts behind them, and turning her head, saw at least twenty soldiers racing after them. They must have been standing in wait outside of the temple to escort them to their certain doom.

"Zuko!" she shouted. "We can't outrun rhinos! Zuko!" He ignored her, pushing his well rested steed onward. It could smell the rhinos behind it, terror pushing its legs faster.

"There's a stream up ahead, I saw it on a map," he shouted back to her, and she understood why he wasn't worried. They could slow them down at the stream, then keep heading on upstream until they lost the soldiers. Looking over Zuko's shoulders, Katara could see the black of the water against the dark brown of the ground. But, once they were up on the bank of the so called stream, they realized it was more of a river than a stream. Nearly half a mile wide, it ran west to the mountainous deserts and to the south west towards the Southern Bay, where it emptied out into the ocean. "Can you get my ostrich-horse across?"

"Yeah, but will it stay in one place over there?" A nod. "Alright." They jumped off, and Katara bent a block of ice around its feet, causing it to squawk. A few waves of her hand sent the ice sailing across the river, and the ice split in two against the rocky bank. The horse clambered over the boulders and shook its feathers free of any water once it stood on solid ground again. Seeing the animal safe, the two benders turned to their adversaries, fists raised.

The first five lumbered up to the bank, blasts of fire headed for the two teens. With a rolling kick, Katara doused the blasts with a concentrated wave of river water. Zuko followed her lead by knocking two soldiers off their saddles with three good kicks. The other three tried to charge him, but Katara froze the rhinos' feet to the ground, and water whipped their masters into unconsciousness. Zuko slammed one soldier into another with a punch, knocking them both out.

Ten more were right behind that five though, and created a ring of flames around the two young benders. Katara got rid of the fire, creating lots of steam in the process. The rhinos reared up, the hiss of the water hitting the fire frightening them. Two of them ran off, their riders shouting in dismay. The other eight calmed down after the steam rose up, leaving nothing but charred ground and a prepared Zuko. Two giant flares sent three soldiers sailing through the air, and a quick jab singed another's face.

"Zuko, duck!" Katara cried from the river, where she stood on a column of ice. He fell to the ground, feeling something cool fly over his back. It was a vortex of water, hitting the remaining soldiers with the force of a tidal wave. They flew off their saddles, landing unceremoniously on the ground thirty feet up the path. Sweat dripping off her forehead, Katara bent the water onto the path forming a giant wall of ice. "Let's go, I can't handle much more," she explained, quickly forming a thick path of ice over the river. He silently followed behind her, secretly impressed with her progression since they had last battled at the North Pole. Suddenly, she stumbled and fell, sliding across the ice with a shout.

Zuko realized she was about to fall off the bridge. He tried to run faster but the lack of grip made that impossible. Katara's eyes went wide when she saw the edge of the ice just ahead, the fast running waters menacing at her.

(O.O)'

Cliffhanger, mwuahahah! Beware!


	18. The First Sparring

-1Yay! New chapter! Sukue and Loki fight! Yay! I've been looking forward to this one.

**Chapter Eighteen; The First Sparring**

"Now, yew tew lissen t'me," Captain Hue growled at the two warriors staring at each other with a ferocity unmatched by any the crew had seen before, "we be comin' ta port soon, so, when I give ye th'signal, ye'll be stoppin' yer squabble right quick now, y'savvy?" Two nods. "Alrigh', th'only other thing I be sayin' is fight fair now!" They took their stances, slowly circling each other, neither pair of eyes wavering. The crew shouted praise for which ever they thought would win, some even made wagers.

"Yaharr, show 'er how a pirate fights, Loki m'boy!"

"A barrel o'rum on th' Cap'n's son!"

"Nay, the lass'll tear 'im ta shreds!"

"Let's go missy, show us some proper schooled bending now!"

With a shout, Loki made the first move, bending some water from a nearby barrel to grab her leg. Sukue evaporated the stream of water with a kick, then shifted her weight to her extended foot and spun in a circle, sending an arc straight for him. Diving into a roll, he ducked her flare, and sent two shards of thick blunt ice at her shoulders. Bending backwards, she avoided them, planting her hands and flipping over, kicked the air with two blasts headed straight for him. He rolled to the side, but only avoided the first two blows. Landing on her feet, Sukue pushed forward, a searing blaze preceding her charge.

Gasping, Loki put up an ice shield that was immediately evaporated, and as soon as the steam dispersed, her face was right in front of his, a fist raised right above his heart. His breath caught in his throat, her eyes were locked onto his, analyzing his expression. "You let me beat you, Loki," she stated.

"Ah'll say," Sairo called from her seat on the rail. "It's ne'er taken ennyone tha' short a time to take ye down, sonny boy," she teased. "It's nay fair t'cheat th' girl of a fair fight."

"I'll admit it, I didn't go all out," Loki started, trying to inch away from the boiling hot hand near his chest, "but it was only 'cause she's been injured."

"I told you, I'm better. Why did you hold back?" Sukue asked, her hand advancing on Loki, the heat threatening to singe his shirt. "Don't lie to me, I take my fights seriously."

_Because I didn't want to hurt you. _"I…just-"

"Land ho!" cried the watchman from the crow's nest. "Southern Bay dead ahead!"

"Avast, y'bilge rats!" Hue shouted, making his crew begin scurrying about in an insect like way. "Prepare th'long boats, t'row th' sacks in wit 'em, take in the sail. Sairo, swing th' lead, git me a readin'."

"Aye, cap'n," she called, back flipping off her seat and through the air, landing with a thump on the deck right next to the still sleeping Kaeji. With a snort, he woke up, finding himself looking up at Sairo's back end, who was leaning out over the edge of the ship, dropping a lead weight from a rope.

"Hrm? Sairo?" he mumbled, then, taking notice of the fervor of movement, he sat up. "What's happening?"

"Land's been sighted, ye'll be leavin' soon," she said without looking at him. Letting out the rope bit by bit to gauge the depth of the water.

"Oh," he said. "Right." He stood up, wincing at the oncoming headache. Standing beside her, Kaeji felt something stir within. Looking at her face, he wanted to never leave her. Listening to her voice, he knew that he belonged by her side. Oh, wait, her voice. "Erm, sorry, what was that?"

"N-nothing, 'twere nothin I said," she murmured, hauling the rope back up after the ship had come to a stop. Finally seeing the lead weight, Sairo finished rolling up the rope and called to Hue, "Bout twenty ten-loops cap'n."

"Good, take her about another twenty loops, then drop anchor, y'barnacled bottomed Jacks!"

A joint cheer of "Aye, Cap'n," rang through the open air. Sukue was almost taken aback by the efficiency shown by these normally raucous men. They moved purposefully, confident with the tasks they were assigned. She couldn't help but wonder is she could ever move with that sureness of step without forcing it. Sighing internally, she pushed that thought into the growing crowdedness of the back of her mind, and made her way back towards the cabin she lived in for the past few weeks.

Opening the door, Sukue's mind flew back to the first moment she'd become aware she was safely aboard the _Flying Poison Eel_. Pain, excruciating pain, and Loki's face. The nightmares that haunted her before Ji's precious medicine took effect. The pain of Ai Li's undeserved torture resurfacing, her unwavering sense of honor throughout all of her ordeal, even at the end. She remembered it all standing in the doorway, looking at the mussed up bunk she had been healed in.

"Are you all right, Shiro?" Kaeji asked. She spun around, caught unawares. With a small smile, she tried to avoid his questioning look.

"Oh, hey Kaeji. Have you got all your things together, we'll be leaving soon," she said, stepping into the room to gather her brush and her overcoat together. He followed her in, leaning against the wall with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yeah, I've got the money and the passports and the clothes. But…I was wondering," he started. "If…erm, well, if…you think we'll be okay. You know, just us two against armies from both sides."

"Well, General Iroh said he'd join us. I'm certain we'll be fine."

"Oh, right, I'd forgotten. You really should drop the general stuff, especially if we're around other people," he reprimanded. "I know it's just the way you address people, but it could really land us in some trouble if anyone heard you."

"I know, I know, I'll be conscious of that," she promised. He nodded, and found she was standing in the middle of the room, her brush in one hand and the coat in the other. Kaeji couldn't tell from his angle, but she was gazing at the water jug sitting on the table. With a jump, she turned and asked him, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I was just wishing we could stay here. Or at least with these guys, I really love it here," he said wistfully.

She chuckled. "Considering the life of a buccaneer, Kaeji?"

He blushed slightly, "No…maybe, I mean, they're all so carefree and so…so free in general. Besides…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"Besides what?" Sukue teased, a grin winding its way across her face. He responded in an incoherent murmur. "Besides what?" she repeated. "Iharo…"

"Besides, I might really like Sairo," he blurt out. His ears became beet red, and Sukue's smile dissipated. A terse moment passed, then she blinked several times.

"But…but that's against the la-"

"Oh, don't give me that, Shiro," he grimaced. "I've seen the way you act around Hue's son. We're not in the Fire Nation anymore, we don't have to abide by their rules."

"I only hold gratitude for Loki, nothing more. I'm sorry that you were confused," she said steadily. "But you're going to go back home sometime."

"Maybe not, and I mean, why should I? They're nothing but tight asses there." The cursory term made Sukue gasp. "Oh grow up Sukue. Our nation's dying, and you know it." With that Kaeji stormed out of the room, leaving her with her mouth agape.

For a minute she stood silently, her head pounding with each beat of her heart. She whispered to herself soflty. "No…no it's not," she whispered, clutching her lacquered brush to her chest. "It's only sleeping. I can revive it, I can make it what it once was. I know I can." She stepped out of the doorway, the sunlight blaring into her eyes. Hearing the cries of the crab gulls and feeling the salty air against her face, a new sense of determination swept over Sukue, and she felt strength seep into her limbs. It was a fine day to begin her journey, and she shouldn't let negative thoughts weigh down her mood. She smiled, and accepted the warmth that came from her sister sun.

Today was one more day closer to a life of peace.

One sunrise closer to the end of this war.

Of course, that meant one dusk closer to death.

…But still, she could enjoy her life happily as long as it lasted.

Providing she lived through the final battle.

Sukue smile drooped slightly. _I should really not think so much._

Her smile fell into a full fledged frown. _Oh, no, no no no no no!_

Sairo was hanging off the side of the ship, the side where the long boat was kept. Loki stood in front of her, his back to Sukue. He turned, a wide grin plastered on his face. Iroh came out of the galley, an extra bag of food in his arms. "Oh, miss Sukue, you won't believe what a great idea Kaeji had!"

"I can guess," she muttered darkly.


	19. Dehydration

**Chapter 19; Dehydration**

Just as her torso was falling into air, Katara bent up more water, turning it to ice as it flew up to catch her. She bumped to a stop harmlessly against it. Skidding to a stop beside her, Zuko helped her to her feet. "What was that?" he asked, his voice monotone.

Panting, Katara tried not to lean against him, feeling him tense up just like before. "I…I'm just tired from making myself sweat out the poison. It just took a lot out of me."

"Do you need help?" he asked emotionlessly.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine once I can rest. Let's go," she insisted. He nodded, and she hobbled for a few steps but after that she ran as fast as Zuko. The sound of shattering ice behind them expedited their pace, and soon enough they were upon solid ground again. Squatting with her hands on her knees, Katara's breath came in ragged pants and strangled gasps. Zuko recognized her pain; she was becoming dehydrated.

"You need to rest, water bender," he said commandingly. "You'll be too slow if you don't."

"Well, if I'm so expendable, why don't you just leave me here?" she panted, raising her eyes to glare at him.

"Because that wouldn't be right."

"And you know so much about right and wrong," she shot back.

"Listen, peasant. I'm going to Ba Sing Sei to start a new life, to have a second chance. I know I've done wrong in my past, but it's in my past, and not in your area of concern. Now hurry up so we can find you a place to rest."

Katara wasn't sure how to respond to his confession; she decided to just nod and let him help her up on the ostrich-horse. He was as tense as before when she wrapped her arm around his middle, and she knew he didn't enjoy the contact. So to antagonize him, she leaned even heavier on his back, and laying her head upon the tough muscle between his shoulder blades, she could have laughed hearing his heart beat race at her bold actions. Eventually, Katara realized that this was unusually comfortable, and felt fatigue calling her consciousness. The rhythm of legs hitting the ground lulled her senses, and her arms sagged from around Zuko's waist. Noticing this, Zuko sat up straighter, calling back to her, "Hey, don't fall asleep yet. That's dangerous when you're dehydrated."

"What do you care?" she mumbled sleepily.

"I will care if I have to bury you before moving along," he answered. Katara merely groaned in reply. For two hours they rode in the dark, Zuko occasionally elbowing her to ensure her consciousness. But eventually she succumbed the irresistible sleep that called her so tenderly. With a huff, Zuko switched positions with her, placing her in front of him. He put one arm around her waist, wincing when her back bumped into his chest. _Of course _I _end up with the useless water bender. _Clucking his tongue he urged his ostrich-horse on through the night.

_That night, Katara dreamed of a little girl. She sat crying in the middle of a dusty road. Katara approached her, uncertain of her surroundings. "Hey," she called, "what's wrong?" The little girl didn't answer, just shook her short brown hair. "Hey now, don't be afraid, I want to help."_

"_Y-you can't. No one…no one c-can help me. That witch stole me…th-that crazy witch…" the girl cried, hugging her knees to her chest._

"_What do you mean?" Katara asked, kneeling beside her. Suddenly, the earth shook violently, and Katara fell to her bottom. "What was that!" The ground shook again, and the little girl sobbed loudly._

"_It was me. She's making me scare people," she cried._

"_What? What are talking about!" The girl mumbled something lowly. "I can't understand you."_

"_Get away, get away, get away, get away, please," she pleaded, "you'll get hurt, you'll get hurt, you'll die!" She shook her head back and forth, shouting that phrase over and over again until Katara could stand it no longer. Then, the earth beneath her shook again, and fractured, sending her screaming into a chasm._

Katara thought she'd hit the ground, but instead, she landed harmlessly on an old mattress, a moth-eaten cloak laid over her. She sat up painfully, her muscles trembling with the effort. Looking around, she found herself in the middle of a small dusty room. On the floor beside her sat a stone bowl of water, which she picked up and drunk slowly. She felt better just from drinking in the first few drops.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Katara bent some ice onto her ankle. She had twisted it slightly when she fell on the bridge last night, but not severely. Continuing drinking slowly, she looked at her surroundings more carefully. Three more mats to her left signaled the entire family most likely slept in here. A broken window pane in the wall to her left let in sunshine, so it was probably late morning. The house she was in was silent, so it was possible Zuko had already left her.

When she felt stronger, Katara walked into the next room, the only other one in the small house, besides the small entrance hallway. A fire pit in the middle of the room had the remains of a recent fire in it. _So he stayed long enough for breakfast, hm? _Suddenly, she noticed some food, a cooked rabbit squirrel, laying beside the fire. She took to it ravenously, eating nearly half of it in a breath's time. She felt almost like her brother in doing so.

Suddenly, Katara froze hearing the clatter of feet on the road outside. Putting the food down and realizing there was no water in sight, Katara steeled herself and leaned against the doorway. The intruder walked through the front entrance, stopping there for a moment, then started towards the doorway she hid behind. A foot crossed into her line of sight, and with a yell Katara spun around and hit the person's chest. The victim of her punch shouted and grabbed her fist pulled her into an armlock.

"Ouch! What the hell! Stop struggling!" her attacker shouted, pulling her closer to keep her from hitting him. "Stop it water ben-OOF!" Katara landed a good elbow to his stomach and shoved him off of her. Spinning around with her palms raised, she bent the water out of the canteen on the assailant's belt and water whipped him to the ground. He fell on his back, and looking up found a sharp shard of ice at his throat and an angry water bender glaring at him. "Are you happy? You've stopped your ferocious attacker."

She blinked. "Zuko? Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were an enemy!" _I just had the Prince of the Fire Nation on his back…okay, maybe that was the wrong phrase. _She offered her hand, but he swiped it away.

_How do you know I'm not? _he was tempted to say. Instead, he told her what he had found out during his walk. "I heard some old ladies in the village to the east saying they had heard rumors that the Avatar passed through a town south of here and he was coming this way." Katara's breath caught in her throat. "I just came back for my ostrich-horse. I'm going to go find him so you can resume whatever it was you were doing." He strode into the other room, ignoring her expression of shock.

"W-wait! I'll come with you." He gave her a look of disbelief.

"It'd be best if you stayed here and rested more," he declined.

"No, I'm fine now. My brother probably wouldn't trust you if you said I was safe and he'd try to attack you," she offered. It wasn't a lie, but in all honesty if he was worried about her at all he'd probably follow Zuko wherever he led.

"That's not my problem. You don't need to move until you're completely rested. So you stay," he stated walking out the back door to where his steed was tethered.

"Who are you to tell me what to do!" she shrieked at him.

"The guy who's saved your life, now just be grateful and rest," he ordered. Katara huffed once, trying to think of a good rebuttal, but her mind was too tired and too full of rage to think clearly. Letting out an exasperated shout, she stomped back into the kitchen and set about the food with a renewed hunger. She was somewhat grateful, but he wouldn't have been able to escape if it wasn't for her. How arrogant!

_I just had the Prince of the Fire Nation on his back…_

Katara fought down a blush as she took a large gulp of water from the canteen Zuko had left her.

---Sorry for the wait!!! Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'm going to keep writing this story no matter what, but reviews are so pleasant!!!!! By the by, I've gotten the idea of a Harry Potter fanfic, though I haven't even read the latest book...But i'm being plagued by the question of Snape's joining the Death Eaters, so I've come up with a reason, but would anyone read it?? Let me know what you all think.


	20. A Day at the Bath House

-1AHHH! My dog's gone insane! I'm sitting here, diligently trying to type, and she's running from one end of the house to the other, then she randomly attacks my innocent legs. Bad Pickles! I'll be ravaged by my loyal readers if I don't finish this chapter and get to the smut soon! O.O Smut! Who said smut? **I** sure didn't! (runs far far away)

**Chapter 20; A Day at the Bath House**

Sukue stumbled slightly as her feet hit the solid wood of the fishing dock. She heard a light chuckle ahead of her, and tried her best to look indignant as she stood. "Well, I'd just barely begun to get sea legs, and now I have to go back to…erm, what would you call them?"

"The legs of the perpetually clumsy Sukue?" Kaeji asked half-jokingly.

"Aren't we clever today?" she shot back aggressively.

"Ooh, who spit on your foot?" he chuckled. "Or…is it just the fact that you have to spend more time around young master Lo-yeow!" Without warning, Sukue jolted forward, her foot crushing his.

"You just wanted to get _friendlier_ with Sairo, so just keep your fat mouth quiet, please," she rebutted angrily.

"Wazzat 'bout Sairo?" Loki asked as he pulled himself up onto the dock. Kaeji was bent over, clutching his wounded foot, and Sukue had a smug look on her face. Assessing the situation, Loki decided he'd rather not know.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondered if Sairo would agree with me that a bath before beginning our trip would be pleasant," she stated icily.

Slightly startled by her sudden coldness, Loki tried to smile disarmingly at her. "Aw, is little miss Nobility dirty?" he asked suggestively.

Sukue felt heat rush to her cheeks. Kaeji paused in his lament for his foot to glance at her reddened face. "Yes," she answered after a moment, "I do, after being turning down a filthy-not to mention rude-pirate. Despite his feeble attempts at romanticism." Kaeji let out a low whistle at the insult. Loki simply grinned at her for a moment, trying to understand why she was suddenly attacking his character after he'd been nothing short of charming (as he saw things).

"Now, I take h'offense to tha' remark," Sairo said as she vaulted onto the dock easily. "I may be filthy-and that's not me fault mind ye-I try not to be rude at all costs. Unlike Loki here," she poked him cheekily.

He tried his best to look honestly insulted. "Why now are ye all sayin' I'm rude!"

"Only a fool would deny that the rhino was right in front of them," Sukue quipped, the proverb making Kaeji laugh loudly. Sighing, Loki shook his head with rejection.

"If I may interrupt," said Iroh as he heaved himself onto the dock, "the supplies were a little to heavy to carry up with me…" he said apologetically, pointing down to the long boat that was temporarily tied to one of the South Bay's smaller fishing boat docks. To the right many larger docks were bustling with activity, mainly large commercial ships, and a few of the bigger fishing vessels. There was even one gloriously bedecked Northern Water Tribe vessel, obviously stopping for supplies.

Without saying a word, Loki walked off the dock, and bent a platform of ice to catch him. He accepted three bags of food, five empty canteens, and five thin sleeping bags. Anything else they needed would be bought with the small fortune that was hidden in Kaeji's shirt. Grinning, Loki bade his comrade goodbye, and waved the ice platform back up to the dock gracefully. Taking the largest of the sacks, he threw the sleeping bags at Kaeji. "Think y'can handle those 'til we git some horses?"

"I'm no weakling, y'know," Kaeji said resentfully.

"I know, but we'll see how y'act after a long day on a horse's back," Loki returned.

"Not yet we aren't," argued Sukue. "No offense intended, but I still smell like a pirate."

"Yes, I think we could all do with a nice relaxing bath," agreed Iroh, who was smiling amiably as always.

----

"No, Sukue, not that one," Kaeji sighed, trying to pull her away from the Flower's Petal Spa, a decadently luxurious bath house. She was gazing up at the beautiful calligraphy on the sign wistfully.

"I'll bet they have my favorite shampoo. I just know they would. A place like this would just _have _to have cinnamon bell blossoms…maybe even fresh ones," she rambled on dreamily to herself, still looking at the sign like it was a feast.

"Yeah, well, we don't have enough money for a place like that," Kaeji said begrudgingly.

"I know, I know…just looking," she mumbled as she tore her eyes away.

"Now this looks more like our price range," said Iroh joyfully. Sukue turned to the other side of the packed dirt of the road that ran through the middle of the Southern Bay City. Stone buildings lined it on either side, most of them were ornately decorated with banners and signs. But there was nothing ornate about the one Iroh was currently pointing at. Sukue's jaw dropped at the sight of the decrepit bath house that stood before her. One of the paper windows were torn, several letters had already fallen off the sign, and another character was hanging by a nail.

"Oh…oh, um, er…well…" she stuttered. "If…if this is the only place we can afford…as long as the water's clean…" she muttered as the others filed in. The only other person who was distressed was Loki, who rather preferred the manly smell that usually permeated his clothes. Sighing, they both resigned themselves to their fates as Kaeji paid for the soap, shampoo, and five raggedy bath robes. Sairo and Sukue headed to the left hallway, Iroh, Kaeji, and a dejected looking Loki going down the right corridor.

Sukue's eyes nearly popped out of her eyes as she walked into the changing room and nearly bumped into a middle-aged woman. A naked middle-aged woman. "Um, Sairo?"

"Yeah?" she replied, already yanking off her top.

"Erm, there's…um…oh Agni," she stuttered incoherently as a gaggle of giggling girls passed by her, heading for the baths, all dressed only in old towels. _A _public _bath house! Oh spirits…_Realizing there was no hope whatsoever of avoiding at least a little bit of nudity, Sukue looked around embarrassed, and fumbled with the sash around her waist loose.

"Oh, modesty's fer weaklings, dearie," Sairo scoffed, yanking the sash off of Sukue with one swift yank. The front of Sukue's top fell open, making her yelp and jump back.

"Sairo, how dare…I can't believe you…I just don't want to parade my b-body around like some commoner…I-I"

"Oy, miss prim an' proper?" Sairo said, stuffing the sash into the same locker her skirt an shirt now lay in. "It's a _bath house_. The point is to take yer clothes off and get clean."

"I know that!" she whispered outraged. "I'm just not…not used to other people being…n-not clothed."

"Meh, whatever y'please," Sairo said, whipping off her bosom binding with a flourish. Sukue turned her head with another yelp.

"Honestly, Sairo, couldn't you turn around!"

"Oh, sorry," she said unapologetically. She reached for a towel and walked towards the entrance to the baths. "I'll try and find ye a less populated tub."

Sukue called her thanks to the retreating figure, and began the tedious task of taking off her top. _One arm out…now the other…stuff it in the locker and cross your arms to prevent anything from showing at all…not even the binding…now…pants…right…_

Sukue nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard someone walk into the room. The woman was surprisingly beautiful, long brown hair and deep blue eyes. The woman gave a snooty sniff at the quivering Sukue, who was (unbeknownst to her) covered with dirt and sweat, and walked forward to another row of wicker lockers. Sukue's mind managed to forget she was taking off her clothes long enough for another thought to be repeated murderously in her mind.

_How dare she! I could break her in half! Just because I'm self-conscious…_

Slamming the door of her locker shut, Sukue tucked her towel tighter around her body, and headed for the baths.


	21. untimely Reunion

The Memory's been put on more favorites lists!!! Yay!! And a few more alerts too, I'm so happy!! Reviews would be nice too, but beggars can't be choosers…anywho, on to chapter 21. Hope you guys remembered Katara's dream, it was IMPORTANT (eye twitch)

**Chapter 21; untimely Reunion**

Biting his lip, Sokka weighed two melons in his hands. One felt heavier, but the other had a nice ripe sound to it when he thumped it. Then again, if it was too ripe, it wouldn't last as long, and the heftier one might have more meat to it. Then again, weren't certain types of spider snakes attracted to certain kinds of melons? Especially one with lots of meat to them…

"Sokka, just pick one already," Aang groaned behind him, more fruit in his arms.

"Hang on," he mumbled, making his decision. "I'll take this one." He paid for another melon, one he hadn't been examining.

Toph let out an exasperated noise. "Whatever, can we just hurry up. I don't like there being so many people near by." She was worried that the squadron of soldiers they'd encountered last night were going to burst into the small village sometime soon. As they were about to walk away, they heard a loud screech on the canvas of the top of the fruit booth. They looked up and saw Momo fighting with a small cat squirrel over some stolen fruit.

"Quit that Momo," Aang chastised as he poked his staff at the quarreling animals, making the lemur fall into his arms. The cat rolled off the canvas as well, landing on Aang's head, on top of the straw he was wearing to hide the famous blue arrow. With a yowl, the cat dug its claws into the hat, and fell off, taking the hat with him. Sokka gasped, Toph groaned, and Momo chattered as he nibbled on the well-earned berry. The lady that had accepted Sokka's money gasped, looking at Aang with pure terror on her face. He bent down to retrieve his hat, and was about to put it on and run back out of the town, when he felt an arm fall on his shoulder. The woman had walked out from behind the fruit stand and was kneeling beside him.

"You're the Avatar!" she whispered excitedly. "I've heard things about you, you can help people who have problems with restless spirits, right?" she demanded, digging her fingers into the orange material of Aang's shirt.

"Erm, I'm not the-"

"I won't turn you in, I promise, I need your help," she pleaded. Desperation shone in her eyes. Aang shared a glance with Sokka, who considered it for a moment, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, we have to keep moving," he said, moving a little closer to Aang, in case the woman got violent.

"No, please, our town's being held ransom by a witch, she's been terrorizing everyone, I know they'll all repay you generously." Sokka's eyes flashed with mild greed.

"I don't see why not. If no one turns us in," Toph said.

"Oh, I know they won't, we had an agreement at our last meeting," the woman nodded vigorously. "Everyone said they'd do anything within reason to be done with Xin Ro."

Aang felt slightly skeptical, but he also knew that the longer they stayed near where they lost Katara, the more likely they were to find her. He stood, and told the woman, "Alright, we'll do our best."

----

"So tell us how the witch has been bothering you all?" Aang asked as he munched on an apple. They were walking on the road that led out of the small village with Toph, Sokka, and the woman, named Deya. They were going to try and find the witch as soon as they could. Toph was eating some berries, and Sokka was wolfing down some fruit Deya had offered them.

"She's terrible. She demands we feed her and give her any valuable gems we might have or else she uses earth bending to destroy homes and our roads…We've lost so much because of her," Deya explained, her soft brown eyes full of desperation. "I just know you'll be able to get rid of her."

"Hold up, just what are we talking about? First, she's a witch, then she's an earth bender?" Sokka tried to say. Unfortunately, and due to the large amount of food stuffed in his mouth it sounded more like, "Hur rup, rusk ert rwe grlping bert? Mrrf, rhe's rich, wrn ert brendah?"

"Sokka, stop talking with your mouth full. Deya, which is she-witch or earth bender?" Toph asked disinterestedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course," she said. "You see, Xin Ro is a witch that has left us in peace for so long, most of us just forgot about her. Then, one day, there's a huge commotion down the road, and when we all got down there," here she shuddered. "There was nothing we could do. She had used a little girl's earth bending to bury a traveling family. No one knows where the girl came from."

"Bending shouldn't be abused like that! She has to be stopped. We-" Deya interrupted him with a shout.

"There!" Deya had frozen on the spot, her finger pointed down the road. There stood a bent figure, her shoulders hunched from age. Raggedy old shawls were draped over her thin body, gems seeming out of place where they were sewn onto the drab fabrics. A knobby branch, with green leaves still attached to the top, was gripped in her bony hands. The approaching group stopped, glaring at her, trying to assess her.

"Where is she?" Aang shouted. "Where's the girl?!"

Without a sound, a child stepped out from behind the wizened old woman. She was small, with short choppy brown hair and soft green eyes that were glazed over and unfocused. "Aye, 'ere's de girl. What chu be wanting 'er for young Ehvatar?" came the cracked, strange dialect of the witch.

Aang pointed his staff straight at her. "Let her go or we'll take her by force," he said as forcibly as he could.

She cackled gently. "I be nay letting 'er go. She's mighty useful t'be getting what I want." She paused. "Asides, she be more attach t'me then y'think, young Ehvater."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, having finished all the food they had brought along.

"'Er soul be trekking the Spirit World now. There's not to be done. Me soul 'as control of 'er bending now, there be not y'can do!" She found this hilarious, and began laughing loudly. Aang scowled at her, and darted forward. Xin Ro stamped her staff on the ground once, and the girl jerked into action. Raising her hands stiffly, the ground beneath them rumbled forward at Aang. He easily dodged the boulders, which Toph flattened out in a second. She aimed an underground attack, and shot a small rock at the back of the witch's head. Laughing, the witch didn't flinch as the girl deflected the rock with a quaky punch.

"What th-?!" shouted a voice behind the witch. Everyone froze, and Aang recognized the speaker as he rode up to them on an ostrich-horse.

"Zuko?!"

The girl looked at him blankly at first, then her soft green eyes began watering up.

"B…brother…" she whispered.


	22. Pulru Tsui

I'm really sorry about the delay, new fanfic needed some love, plus my drama club play is showing this week, and we were having rehearsals out the wazoo. Then the stupid teacher decided to take out the main male character out and replace him THE NIGHT BEFORE THE PLAY!!! GRAAHFHFDSFUCHU!!!!!! I'm just a little peeved at that to say the least. Ah well. On to the DOOM!

Oh yeah, and check out my profile, I have some links to pictures and sketches of every one. Yay!!

**WARNING: MENTION OF NAKED BODIES IN A BATH HOUSE. GET OVER IT OR DON'T READ. THAT IS ALL.**

**Chapter 22; Pulru Tsui **

"Aaah, now this is relaxing," Iroh said as the steam rose from his bath. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

"The ones in the pal-I mean, back home were better, but who's counting?" Kaeji nearly blew their cover. Iroh glanced at him sideways, but didn't say anything.

Loki sat across from them, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't see th' big attraction. I hate bein' clean," he grumbled.

"Ah, now how do you expect to woo Sukue if you smell like low tide?" Kaeji said jokingly.

Loki couldn't keep his face stern as he replied, "Now, who says I'm wooin' 'er?"

"Oh, don't deny it. You're obviously trying to get under her skirt," he laughed.

"Is that so?" the joy drained from Loki's eyes at the phrase. True, Loki had gone after a number of girls for _that_, but this was a different sort of conquest. No, wait. He couldn't think of it like that. That was a rocky path, one that would only end in pain. "Maybe I am," he stated, trying to convince himself of this. Iroh's smile had drooped slightly.

"Now, I don't believe that's all a person should pursue another for. And if you only desire miss Shiro for that purpose, young Loki, you would be ill advised to do so."

"Oh, and what makes y'say that, Iroh?" Loki quipped.

"Such pursuits never end in good will. And besides," Iroh gave him a hard look, "I seriously doubt you would want to spurn someone like miss Sukue." Loki suddenly felt very uncomfortable under the stern gaze he was receiving.

"Oh, c'mon now," he scoffed unconvincingly, "prissy nobles' daughters aren't worth the headache. Throw me that shampoo."

----

"Aaaaah, oh, how I missed being clean," Sukue said, clutching the soap to her cheek, taking in the wonderful soapy smell. It was enough to make her momentarily forget she was sitting naked in a pool of lukewarm water next to a much more buxom naked pirate. Momentarily.

"'Onestly, I like bein' clean as much as the next pirate-" Sairo paused, reflecting on the stupidity and pointlessness of that statement, then continued, "but y'have sumthin' near a fixation there." She scrubbed at her head with the unscented shampoo, then ducked under the water to rid herself of the suds.

"Whatever," Sukue said dreamily. "I don't really care! Soon, I won't smell like a pirate anymore!" She sighed, wet the soap, and began scrubbing at herself desperately with a smile. Sairo resurfaced and looked above Sukue with a strange look in her eyes. She turned and found herself staring at the naked midriff of another woman. She squeaked and whipped back around. "E-excuse me!"

"You're excused," the stomach answered as it stepped over the short wall of the large tub and slunk to the opposite side. Sukue's mind was filled with rage as she recognized the water tribe girl who had snuffed her in the changing room. "Sorry, but this is the pool with the least amount of people, so I'll just have to deal with you."

"Y'know, we were here firs', if you don' mind," Sairo said testily.

"Oh, I don't really mind. Not like I know anyone around this pitiful little town anywho," the girl responded, placing an expensive looking bottle of shampoo on the edge of the tub. Sairo was flabbergasted, as shown by her gape. Sukue wasn't so horrified; she'd come across this type before. She kept scrubbing the dirt off her body as if the snoot wasn't there. "But you two don't seem like the other people here. Are you travelers?"

"Well, o'sorts," Sairo answered. "We're just passing through."

"Oh, of course," the girl said disdainfully, carefully unbraiding her long silky brown hair. "I am as well, obviously," she giggled. Sairo winced at the high pitched noise. "I'm actually on my way to Ba Sing Se. My father has business there. Of course, he's so cheap, he refused to let me go to the lovely spa across the street. I do hope I don't pick up some horrible virus in this stale water. Oh, father can be so cruel-like the time…" By now the girl had completely forgotten that the two girls with her were not the servants paid to obey her every whim and was talking as if she couldn't care less if they cared what she said.

Sairo leaned over to Sukue and whispered, "D'ya think I could kill her, and no one would notice?"

"No, it'd be too quiet, people would notice," she replied, and Sairo started laughing loudly, interrupting the impromptu soliloquy.

"And just what is so funny?" shouted the girl venomously.

"Nothin'," Sairo chuckled. "Sukue I'm gonna go rinse off," she said stepping out of the tub. Sukue looked after her, her eyes pleading.

_Don't leave me alone with _HER!

----

Loki stood under the spout that came out of the wall of the rinsing area. He was at least happy that bathing involved water. It ran over his chest, over the scars that traced his shoulders and arms. Kaeji stood next to him, shaking his fingers through his hair. He looked over, noticing the numerous scars. For a moment, he forgot himself, and stared at them. They seemed very deep, and old. Perhaps by a blade of some sort, but they were jaggedly curved. Maybe they had come from claws or teeth of some animal.

"It nearly killed me," Loki said suddenly, startling Kaeji.

"Well, are you two done?" Iroh asked, heading for the changing room. They both followed him silently, got dressed without a word. Kaeji was wondering what had given Loki all those wounds, and how he was able to speak so nonchalantly about it as he had. He figured they would have plenty of time to talk about that and other things in the next few weeks. It was sure to come up in conversation eventually.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!! I COULDN' CARE LESS 'BOUT YER BLOODY POODLE MONKEY!" roared a voice through the wall.

Another shouted back, obviously outraged, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT PULRU TSUI!"

Kaeji, Iroh, and Loki shared a look, then Loki began laughing. He finished tying his arm guard on, and walked out of the changing room.

"Hahar, sounds like a girl fight!" he shouted, peeking his head around the wall of the ladies' changing room. Said head was instantly greeted with a flying shoe.

"GET OUTTA HERE YOU PERVERTED PIRATE!"


End file.
